Time Will Tell
by Danilynn87
Summary: This story takes place five years after season 6 ended. Henry is away at college when he discovers Regina is missing. Henry knows the only person who can bring her home is Emma. Along her journey to find Regina, Emma discovers secrets of Regina's past that reflect the two woman's relationship together. A new twist why The Evil Queen was led to cast the Dark Curse. *Swanqueen**
1. Chapter One

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Please stop crying Regina, I promise you in the end everything will work out," Tinkerbell said as she held me close to her sparkling green dress, my tears streaming viciously down my cheeks.

"No! It's not!" I pulled away from her embrace to look her in the eye, "I watched my mother kill Daniel. _Daniel_. The love of my life. We were going to run away together!" I had lost all hope, I've been crying for an entire week and the tears haven't slowed down the least bit. I watched Tinkerbell take a deep breath, her face looked as if she was internally struggling with something. She bit her lower lip as she placed a hand on top of mine.

"I know this is wrong and I shouldn't show you this but come on," Tink insisted as she dragged me from my bed. She sprinkled her glowing green pixie dust on top of my head. She took my hand, pulling me through the starry night sky.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"That I can't tell you. It's a secret but I promise you, you will feel so much better," Tink confessed with a sincere smile that made me believe in her words.

We didn't say another word. Flying through the night was actually settling my nerves. The air was warm as the stars danced and sparkles all around us, lightening our path to our unknown destination. I had a calming sensation wash over me and I just wanted to enjoy this moment. It was the first time in a week that I actually felt content.

We arrived where I could only assume was the Fairy's home. There were bright, colorful flowers everywhere. There was an old tree in the middle of the flowers that had pixie dust flowing from it. This place was like a dream I never wanted to leave. Tink waved her wand and I began to shrink down to her size. She took me to a blue flower that was in the shadows, unlike all the other flowers. I noticed as we approached, in the middle of the flower was a mirror.

"This Enchanted mirror will show you Regina that there is... _someone_ out there for you. This... _person_ , will change your life. Make the hole in your heart complete. Bring you so much joy and love you won't know what to do with," Tink confessed with a genuine smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows and watched the fairy intently, "Why do you keep saying _person_?"

Tink waved her wand over the mirror and an image of a young blonde woman appeared. She was dressed in riding pants and boots, with a blue vest. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with golden locks falling along the sides. What really grabbed my attention were her beautiful green eyes. She was thin but looked very...strong.

"It's a SHE?" I squeaked out causing Tinkerbell to scramble to cover my mouth with her hand.

"Ssshhh. Yes she's a she. AND _she_ will change your life. This is her in the future." I reached out to touch the mirror and I noticed the mirror rippled, as if it were a wave in an ocean.

"You have magic," Tink whispered breathlessly.

"No I don't!" I demanded.

"Yes you do! Promise me you will never enter that mirror! You could alternate the future and our world now as we know it." Tink stared at me but all I could do was stare at the woman before me.

"Promise me!" She demanded again.

 _Boston, Present Day_

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzz._

"Bloody hell Emma," I heard Killian groan next to me before he nudged my shoulder, "Swan, get up! Your phone's been going off for ten minutes now!"

I moaned against my pillow and reached my hand out blindly searching my nightstand. I grabbed the vibrating device and answered without checking to see who was disturbing my sleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Mom! Wake up! Mom is missing! You need to come back to Storybrooke, now!" Henry shouted into my ear. Even though he's a young man now, all I could imagine was that confused, ten year old little boy from all those years ago.

"Slow down Kid, what happened?"

"She's gone! I'm here now and nobody has seen her."

"I'm sure she's fine. Your mother can take care of herself. I just talked to her..."

"When?" Henry demanded as he cut me off. I contemplated for a moment trying to figure out when I did talk to her last. We were talking about splitting Henry's next semester for college, when was that?

"Hmmm, maybe three days ago?"

"Yeah and I haven't heard from her since then either. You know it's not like her to ignore my calls for one day, let alone three," he snapped at me. I groaned before I slowly stood up from my warm bed. I looked at the clock to see it was eight in the morning. Just like his mother to be up this early.

"Did you talk to everyone in town?" I asked as I rummaged through my closet to get dressed.

"Yes, grandma and grandpa haven't seen or heard from her either," Henry said as his voice cracked and I knew just how worried he is.

"Alright. Alright. Don't panic Henry, we will find her. I'll leave now, I should be there this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks mom," he whispered.

"Kid, I want you to relax until I get there. Go stay with grandma. That's an order," I said trying my best to be firm like Regina would be int his situation.

"Fine. Goodbye," he mumbled before he hung up the phone. Not even an _I love you_ , I thought. He must really be stressed. After I was dressed in some jeans and a warm white sweater, I walked over to Killian's side of the bed.

"Killian, time to wake up. We have to go back to Storybrooke, Regina is missing." His blue eyes fluttered open as he stretched his limbs.

"Aye, love. I heard you talking to your boy," he leaned forward pecking my lips ever so softly.

"I'll go make us some coffee to take with. You get dressed," I ordered and he nodded in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking out the door. "Wait," I said before I locked the door. I ran back inside our house making my way back to my closet in our bedroom. I opened the door and reached for the last thing that was hung up in the corner. I ran back downstairs and locked the door behind me. I slipped my arms through my red leather jacket. "Now, let's go bring Regina home."


	2. Chapter Two

_Three Days Earlier, Storybrooke_

 _Regina's POV_

"Ugh, why?" I groaned out loud knowing not a soul could hear me scream in my vault. Why do I always do this to myself? I always let my happy ending pass me by. I let her leave two years ago with that pirate. I let her marry that pirate. My frustration was growing inside and I needed to let some of the anger out before I exploded. Before my brain could register what I was doing, my hands were sliding across a table, knocking everything down in it's path. Glass shattered, liquid was spilled, books hit the ground with a heavy thump.

I pressed my palms firmly against my eyelids trying to gain back some control. I took three long, steady breaths. Once I released my hands and slowly opened my eyes I noticed a light flashing across the room. I slowly made my way to the other side of my vault, ignoring the mess I left behind. As I walked closer I noticed a tall full length mirror with a gold frame around it. Something about this mirror looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I walked closer as if it was drawing me in. I felt as though I was a magnet being pulled. When I was only an inch from the mirror I noticed it wasn't holding my reflection. With a shaky hand I reached a finger out and the glass rippled like it was water. I bit my lower lip knowing I've seen this happen before. Then it hit me, I know exactly where this is from. The glass looked like liquid as it poured from the frame. It wrapped around my body holding me tightly into place before it pulled me inside and everything went black.

 _Storybrooke, Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

"Whoa kid, seriously you need to stop growing. Shouldn't you be done by now?" I joked as I pulled back from my son's grip.

Henry is now taller than me, with wide shoulders and a slight stubble upon his chin. I feel so small compared to him now, especially when he hugs me. His arms have definitely filled out and I wonder if he's been working out. He let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands in his pockets, embarrassed by my comment. My mom and dad pulled me into a hug next followed by my little brother Neal. Who's not so little anymore, how is he seven?

"It's been awhile Emma," I'm in my thirties and about to be scolded by my mother, "what has you so busy in Boston you can't visit your family more?" I rolled my eyes in a joking manner because honestly the sentiment melts my heart, she cares.

"I'm sorry mom. You're right, I'll try and make more of an effort to visit more frequently," my mother nodded in return with a strict smile, "so...when was the last time everyone saw or talked to Regina?" I asked getting to the point.

"I believe four days ago," my dad began before my mom interrupted.

"I spoke to her three days ago and I tried contacting her everyday since."

"That's the same with me," Henry said.

"Okay and where have you guys checked?" I asked as I easily slipped back into my old sheriff role.

"Where haven't we checked mom? Seriously. We've looked everywhere in this town," Henry deadpanned.

"Alright, well I'm going to check _everywhere_ again. Maybe you missed a clue kid. I'll be back later. I'll make sure to keep my phone on if anyone needs me," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Oh you're not going alone!" My mother demanded causing me to turn around on my heel.

"I'll be fine. Killian, I want you to stay with Henry and my parents."

My mother shook her head and grabbed her coat from the rack, "I'm going with you and there's nothing you can say." She was right, there was nothing I could say because she already walked out the door.

Our first place to check was Regina's office. There weren't any signs of forced entry. I checked her security system and all the correct codes were entered, but the last entry was from three days ago.

I checked her desk, looking for any phone taps or anything out of the ordinary, but came up empty handed. I looked inside her desk drawer and found a beige folder. I pulled it out, only to find information on Henry's school. There were some tuition information and receipts, along with the amount we agreed to split next semester. Only it wasn't exactly _split_ , she was paying about seventy-five percent of it. I wonder why she would lie to me about the amount? I closed the folder and put it back where I found it.

Henry's tuition was the last conversation I had with her. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I realized how serious this situation is. I swallowed hard trying to fight the tears.

"Let's go mom, there's nothing here."

Next we went to Regina's mansion. I felt sick to my stomach as I walked the path leading to her front door. A path I've walked a thousand times before but always took for granted. All I heard over and over again in my head was "You're Henry's birth mother," from the very first time we met. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

I felt magic radiating off the mansion as we approached. I haven't used my magic in the two years I've been away, but I could tell she put a protection spell around her house. I closed my eyes to focus and waved my hand over the lock. I opened my eyes as I heard the door swing open.

"Looks like she trusts you..." my mom stated with a smile. I shrugged as I felt my cheeks flare with heat and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed were all the new pictures that were scattered throughout the house. Regina never had pictures out. Now the mansion felt so warm and inviting seeing all our familiar faces. My mom and dad with Neal. Zelena, Regina and baby Robin. Regina and my mom together. What really caught my eye were how many pictures there were of Regina, Henry and I together. My heart actually hurt seeing all of us together causing me to frown.

"Emma? Are you okay?" My mother asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya. I just...I never saw all these pictures before."

"Oh ya! Regina put them up...maybe two years ago?" Snow replied casually as she left me to continue looking around.

So that means she put these up when I left Storybrooke, why though? I shrugged it off and went upstairs to look around. My mom noticed and followed me to Regina's room.

Everything was so clean and organized, not one thing left out. I don't even think I made the bed when Killian and I left this morning. I walked over to Regina's bed and sat down. There was a picture frame on the nightstand next to her bed. I leaned over and grabbed it, resting on her pillow. It was a silver frame with baby footprints all around it, the picture inside was of Regina holding Henry as a newborn. I inhaled sharply, smelling a strong aroma of apples. All of this was becoming too much for me as a tear slid down my cheek.

"You know, she cares very deeply for you," I heard my mother whisper. I felt the bed dip and her warm body next to mine. Snow placed her head on my shoulder, "I remember all Henry did was cry at that age."

My lips twisted as I held back the tears. Even though it did give me some kind of comfort knowing my mother was there to watch Henry grow up. I felt my mom's small finger pushing my chin to look at her.

"I mean it Emma, Regina cares about you, a lot." I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"I know mom, we share a son."

"No, it's not just that. There's something special about you two. When you and Regina are together, you can tell how much you care for one another. I can almost feel the connection you two share. It's something that can't be broken," I nodded politely as I chewed the inside of my lip. "We shouldn't have tried," my mother whispered. I looked at her confused but decided to drop it, we were both emotional and she's obviously not thinking clearly.

"Come on mom we have a lot more stuff to look through," I stated as I set the picture frame back down.

Again, we came up empty handed at the mansion so we made our way to Regina's vault. As we walked closer I could almost feel Regina's presence. I checked for a protection spell but felt nothing. We walked down the cold stone stairway into Regina's vault.

Immediately I saw the mess of broken glass and thrown books and wondered why Henry neglected to tell me this. Snow and I searched everywhere trying to find some sort of clue as to what happened but there was nothing. It didn't look as though anything was taken. I didn't see any signs of struggle, no blood, no hair, nothing out of the ordinary. I groaned in frustration.

"Emma let's go home, get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. You had a long day driving here and I'm sure you're starving."

"You're right, lets go," I confessed in defeat. My mom made her way to the stairs and I followed closely behind.

Before I took my first step I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I turned back around to investigate but the closer I got, the more I realized my mind's probably playing tricks on me. So I turned back around to catch up with my mom.


	3. Chapter Three

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

One month has gone by since Tink showed me that magic mirror. After learning I too had magic like my mother, I decided to take some lessons from my mother's mentor, Rumplestiltskin. He claims that I am very powerful and all he asks in return for my lessons is a favor in the future. At this point I don't really care what the creepy imp wishes for. My mother is forcing me to marry Snow White's father. The young girl who had my Daniel killed. I can barely stomach to be around her or my mother. That's why I'm taking these lessons, I need to see that blonde in the mirror again. I _need_ to know that one day I will be happy again, even though I made a promise to Tink.

After supper I returned to my room and decided I was going back to the place Tinkerbell had taken me. This would be my first attempt to transport myself somewhere but I feel quite confident. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of being small. I inhaled sharply trying to concentrate on the colorful blue flower that held the golden mirror. I flicked both my wrists in front of my face and was wrapped in a purple cloud of smoke. I opened my eyes taking in the view around me. _I did it!_ I mentally screamed with joy because I knew I had to remain silent. I waved my hand over the mirror thinking of the green eyed girl. A wave rippled in effect and the young girl appeared before me. A small smile graced my face as my cheeks flushed. I touched the mirror gently, testing to see if it would allow me to enter. My finger slid through with ease, followed by my hand and then my entire arm. I worked up my courage and decided to walk all the way through. I kept my mind focused on the young girl as my whole body was absorbed by the mirror.

"Ooooof!" I heard followed by a groan. I felt a pain shoot across my entire body as I realized I fell into something...or _someone_ , rather. I looked down to see the breathtaking blonde beneath me. She opened her green eyes locking them with mine. She bit her lip as I held her gaze. I noticed my breathing became erratic as I tried to formulate words.

"Where did you come from?" She managed to start the conversation first. I climbed off the girl and held out my hand to help her up. Apparently I still need to work on teleporting, I wanted to be near her, not on top of her. Well not yet that is. I shook my head clearing it from my wandering thoughts. The girl took my hand cautiously before I pulled her to her feet.

We both brushed off our clothing while I spoke up, "I'm very sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's quite alright, but I didn't see you at all. It's as if you fell from the sky," she stated in almost a questioning manner. I blushed and turned my head not wanting to tell her about my magic, or any of this crazy situation for that matter.

"My apologies," I mumbled. The stranger looked me up and down in confusion. Her brows furrowed together and her lips twisted in the most adorable way.

"Do...Do I know you? I haven't seen you around our kingdom, but you look an awful lot like my mother's friend," she informed and I wondered who her mother could be. She doesn't look like Tink and I know she wouldn't set me up with her own daughter.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I am not from your kingdom. Sometimes I get bored in mine and feel the need to escape." _I'm not lying..._

"I can appreciate that. Being a princess, a product of true love, can have its downfalls. So much pressure to be perfect. That's why I am out here alone. The woods are my safe haven," she smiled and I noticed how her face lit up at the mention of the woods. The stranger removed her brown leather glove from her hand before holding it out, "Emma."

"Re..." I stopped myself remembering Tink's warning on altering the future events. Maybe she shouldn't know my real name. I slid my hand into hers, "Sorry, Gina. My name is Gina." She smiled in return as we stood there shaking hands, a little bit longer than to be expected.

"So Gina...would you like to walk with me? It would be nice to have a companion to talk with while I roam the forest."

"I would love to," I accepted a little to eagerly. The blonde nodded and we made our way through the forest.

"I usually come out here with my horse. I love riding, it's as though for that brief moment I am free," she smiled brightly before something crossed her mind taking her smile away.

"I agree. I adore riding. Mother thinks it's not proper and I ride like a man, but my father thinks I ride beautifully," I said with a hint of a smile as I thought about my father.

"Well that's rude of your mother. She should support her daughter in anything she desires. A real mother loves her child no matter what," Emma declared in defense.

My body froze and I felt my eyes betray me as a tear slid down my cheek. My mother never supports any of my decisions. That witch murdered my one true love, she does not care for my feelings. I don't believe she even cares for me. Emma noticed I stopped walking beside her and came running to my side.

"I'm so sorry Gina, I shouldn't have spoken in that manner about your mother. That was very disrespectful..." I held up my hand silently asking her to stop which she thankfully obeyed.

"It's not that Emma. My mother is a terrible person, with dark magic. She does not care for me or my father. The only thing that matters to her is power and royalty," I explained as more tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was weeping for the loss of Daniel or the acknowledgement of my mother not loving me.

"Hey," Emma whispered gently, "that can't be true. I'm sure your mother loves you." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I felt a tingle course through my body. I have never felt so comfortable and relaxed with another person before now, not even Daniel. This admission sent me into a panic. How is this possible I just met this girl.

The words left my lips before I had time to register, "She killed my fiancé." Emma's eyes went wide before she yanked me against her body and held me tight as I cried into her neck.

"I am so so sorry Gina," she whispered against my temple. I felt my cheeks burn with heat as they flushed crimson. I instantly felt a connection with this young woman, a connection I couldn't understand. I pulled away wiping my tears.

"I'm such a foolish girl, I apologize for my behavior," I declared as I tried to compose myself. Emma frowned slightly at my words.

"No need to apologize, sometimes we need a good cry in order for us to move on." She gave me a weak smile and I nodded in return. "Come on, lets go back to my stables and we can go riding together," Emma suggested as her face lit up again.

"Maybe you should bring the horses here. I think it's best if I'm not seen." My new friend looked confused for a brief moment but agreed.

We spent the whole day riding together. We talked, we laughed, we cried and I knew Tink was dead serious when she said she would fill the hole in my heart. This Emma, is my happiness. I don't care if some fairy told me to stay away from this girl and the mirror. After catching one glimpse of this green eyed girl, I knew I couldn't keep my distance. I don't care what the future holds, I need her in my life now.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

My body ached with pain as I hit the cold dirt below me. I groaned as I forced my body to stand up. _Where the hell did that stupid mirror take me?_ I brushed off my clothes the best I could and looked around. I let out a deep sigh, "I'm back in the Enchanted Forest."


	4. Chapter Four

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

I have seen Emma four more times since the first time we met. It's rather comical how quickly we've become best friends. Every time I'm with her, she washes away all the pain I have from my past. I don't feel the need for revenge against Snow White, resentment towards my mother or heartache for Daniel. Emma fills my body with excitement and joy. I have noticed a certain pull to the young woman, I cannot describe. Her golden locks with those fierce green eyes always make me feel nervous and I don't understand why.

The last two times I went to visit Emma, I tried imagining her and teleporting to her without using the mirror. Both times I failed miserably and ended up at the foot of the bed of Snow White. I almost lost my mind because here I am imagining the person I want to see the most and I end up next to the person I seek revenge on. So now I learned my lesson, I have to use that mirror every time in order to see Emma.

"Gina!" Emma exclaimed as she jogged toward me. The young girl was dressed in brown pants with brown riding boots. She had on a cream long sleeve shirt with a brown vest over. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I couldn't help but notice how each hand held a sword and I rolled my eyes in return. As she approached, my friend moved in for hug which I had to do most of the hugging since her hands were full.

"Emma," I started out cautiously, "why do you have swords?"

An mischievous smirk slid across her face as she raised her eyebrows. She held one sword out to me and said, "I challenge you to a duel!" I pursed out my lips and stared blankly at her. I'm dressed in a long gown, there's no way I could do this right now.

"As you can see I'm not in the proper attire. Can't we just go riding?" I asked with a pout at the end.

"Aw come on Gina, we've gone riding every time you've come to visit. I think we should try new things," Emma suggested with a wink causing my breath to hitch.

I couldn't deny this girl anything and it was beyond frustrating. I reached forward collecting the sword from her hand causing Emma to let out a squeal of excitement. I noticed something soft on the tip of each sword, probably so we wouldn't cause any real damage. My father taught me about sword fighting but we always had to be careful mother wouldn't find out. She would really have my head!

Emma held up her sword and I mirrored her image. The tips of the swords gently touched signaling for us to begin. My friend smirked and I could only assume she thinks I don't know what I am doing. She spun her sword down trying to knick my side but I swiftly blocked her. Every move Emma had, I gingerly countered it. We went back and forth listening to clinking of the metal as we danced around one another. Emma took a stern leap forward extending her sword straight towards my stomach. I swung my sword around catching hers in the processes. I continued my swing until her sword and mine were pointed up into the air, crisscrossed against each other. I slipped my foot behind her boot, undetected. Emma's eyebrows furrowed while we glared at each other through the swords and I smirked. I pushed her back with my sword causing her to fall back from my foot. I tossed my sword to the side before I jumped on top of the worn out blonde. She clenched her body tight waiting for my attack.

"Ugh!" She let out a groan as our bodies collided.

"You didn't expect me to be so good, did you?" I asked in a mocking tone. She let out a small giggle and shook her head.

"I had no idea a princess in her gown could even hold a sword!"

"Hey you're a princess..."

"I know. I know, but I'm not an ordinary princess," she winked and this time I felt a flutter between my legs. I clenched my thighs together in hopes to calm the sensation.

"I do believe you are blushing princess," Emma claimed in an overly confident manner.

My mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything to say. All my mind was focusing on was her beauty. Those green eyes as they ripped through my soul. Her slightly parted thin lips. Her flushed cheeks from our previous activity. Something was taking over my body that I didn't understand. I needed to remove myself from this situation before things escalate. I slowly lifted myself from her body but Emma wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me back down. Her eyes shifted back and forth as they scanned mine. I bit my lower lip not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

"Did you know princess, that I have never been this open and honest with anyone in my life? I am not one to express myself but with you, it feels right," Emma whispered. I smiled at her confession and I knew I had to respond, I couldn't just continue to stare.

"Emma, I..." I didn't know what to stay, this girl had me rendered speechless. Emma reached up and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's okay Gina, you don't have to say anything," she admitted with a heart felt smile. Which then caused me to smile in return. I rolled to her side with her arm still wrapped around my shoulder. I laid tucked into her side as we watched the sun go down.

I watched as Emma picked up her swords and tucked one into its holder against her hip. She took a step closer causing my body to tingle all over. _What is she doing to me?_ Her sappy smile lit up her pale face, "In another two days my princess?"

I let out a small chuckle and nodded in return, "I shall be here my princess." Emma leaned forward causing my body to disperse with heat in response. My heart picked up speed at the anticipation of what's to come. Her soft lips gently swept across my cheek. I held my breath and froze immediately from the contact.

"Until then Gina," the blonde vowed as she stepped back and whistled, signaling her horse to come back. She climbed up with such grace and I watched her ride off into the night.

I transported myself back to my bedroom and started getting ready for bed. I climbed into my bed letting my mind wander to the wonderful day spent with Emma. My eyelids grew heavy as I began to drift asleep. As I was just on the cusp of a deep sleep I felt a tickling against my nose. My eyes fluttered open and I was met with a glowing green light. _Tinkerbell_. I gently swatted her away, not wanting to actually hurt her, but she continued flying around my face. I finally sat up abruptly, "Stop Tink!" She waved her wand and I watched as she continued to grow to my size.

"How dare you!" My friend snapped as her face reddened with anger, "I told you to stay away from that mirror. I told you to wait for that blonde."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I demanded shaking my head.

"Don't lie. I'm a fairy, I can feel it. It's like our future as we know it, is slowly shifting. It's not the same as it was before."

"That's preposterous! Don't come into my bed throwing false accusations around!"

"I can see it written on your face! You met that blonde." There was no point in lying, she already knew.

"Emma."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her name is Emma." The room fell silent as I hung my head in shame. I knew I was wrong and that Tink would probably end up in trouble for this but I couldn't help the pull I felt towards Emma.

"Regina I told you that she would be apart of your life one day. How could you do this? If Blue finds out..."

"I'm so sorry Tink. Honest. I just...I...there was this pull that I can't explain. I _needed_ to meet her. I couldn't stop myself."

"Well it has to stop now! You can't mess with the future anymore. I can already tell how bad this is becoming. That girl, Emma, she won't be the same as she is now, when you meet her in the future. It will be at a different time and place. I can't tell why or how, but I know it won't be the same as it was before," Tink explained and I felt my heart sink from the idea of not seeing her every few days.

"I can't stop. Now that I've met her...Tink she's every thing to me. I won't stop seeing her," I demanded.

"Regina, you don't know what you are getting yourself into-"

"I don't care!" I spat, "She means too much to me."

"There's something you should know about Emma..."

"I don't want to know. We are happy the way we are." Tink's lips were firmly pressed hard against each other, her nostrils were flared and I could hear her breathing picking up. She was beyond mad right now and I know I was being stubborn but I believe I deserve to be happy. She huffed to herself before she shrunk down and flew off without a goodbye.

 _Storybrooke; Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

"Are you sure you're okay love?" Killian asked while we laid side by side in bed. He turned to face me while I continued to stare at the ceiling above me. I flung my arm across my face to hide any emotions I was feeling.

"Ya, I'm just..."

"Worried about Regina. I know Swan, she is you're best friend and the mother of your lad," he confirmed trying to ease my stress. I threw the covers off my body, suddenly feeling like I'm being suffocated. I stood up from the bed feeling the cold chill since I was only in my bra and underwear. I slipped into my jeans and threw on a hoodie. I hopped into one boot while I searched for the other.

"Swan," Killian called out in an exaggerated breath, "what are you doing? Come back to bed. It's midnight." I ignored his request as I found my other boot.

"No I can't. Not while Regina is out there alone," I explained as I put my leather jacket on. I found my gray beanie on the dresser and placed it on my head.

"You can't go out there alone. Please I'll help you look in the morning. I promise," he pleaded and I shook my head furiously. I found my keys and placed them in my pocket. I leaned over the bed kissing Killian goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it," and I rushed out the door before he could say another word.

Something was telling me I needed to check Regina's vault again. I brought along a flashlight and made my way to the cemetery. As I entered the vault I could feel Regina's presence again. It was really disturbing because I knew she wasn't there, but I know I can feel her. I started looking around again to find nothing but disappointment all over again. I leaned against a wall letting my body slide to the floor. I pulled my legs close to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, hugging them tight. I started to let the tears fall as a realization washed over me, how much Regina actually means to me. Through my thick tears I noticed that flash of light again. I stood up instantly and walked over to the other side of the vault. A full length mirror appeared out of nowhere prompting me to cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Regina?" I whispered. The glass turned to a thick liquid and I instantly took a step back but it was too late. The mirror pulled me inside and everything went black.


	5. Chapter Five

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

I'm on my way to visit Emma again and I can't help but think how this is going to become more difficult soon. Tomorrow I am being taken to King Leopold's Kingdom where I am being forced to marry him. My mother has given me no say in the matter, but this is nothing new. The only thing that's helping me cope with the idea of being King Leopold's wife and Snow's stepmother, is that I can escape that life every now and then to see Emma.

I patiently sit upon a rock, waiting for Emma to meet me in our spot. Today I wore casual riding clothes in case the adventurous blonde came up with more activities for us. She thinks I don't enjoy it but I actually adore that side of Emma. I love how she always wants to try new things. I love the nature of her wild and crazy side. She was right when she said she wasn't an ordinary princess. I think that's what draws me to her and makes me keep coming back for more. Even though I know it's incredibly wrong and might ruin my life one day.

I felt like I was waiting a little too long for the blonde princess, she usually is here right away. She still believes I'm a princess from another Kingdom who escapes for freedom. Technically that is the truth...I just neglected to tell her the part where I am from the past. Just then I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a twig snap. I turned around and called out, "Emma?" I didn't hear a response so I tried again, "Emma, is that you?"

I stood up from the rock I was sitting upon and started walking to where I assumed the noise was coming from. As I started walking deeper into the forest I felt as though someone was watching me. My imagination was getting the best of me as I thought of all the things that could go wrong. Fear ran through my blood as the hair on the back of my neck stood to attention. Just then I felt an arm wrap around my entire body, pinning my arms to the side. I tensed as fear and panic clouded my better judgement while their free hand covered my mouth to prevent my screams from being heard.

The stranger's lips hovered over my ear, "Don't scream or else!" The person released my mouth as my body relaxed. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Or else what? You'll punish me?" I grinned but held in my laugh.

I heard a small groan escape my attacker's lips. I slowly turned my head to come face to face with the most gorgeous set of green eyes. I placed a small gentle kiss on her cheek and watched as they burned crimson. Neither one of us could move. I felt as though there was a weight at my feet holding me firmly into place. I watched as Emma's eyes fluttered shut while she blew out a breath, I think she was holding. When her eyes opened, I swore they were filled with lust. She slowly leaned a little closer, closing the small gap between us. I held my breath from my nerves, knowing all too well what was to come.

Emma kissed my lips tenderly, I don't think she could've moved any slower. I think she was silently asking for permission, but I didn't back down. Once her petite lips connected with mine I kissed her back immediately. I kept my lips moving, continuously grazing over every part of her soft lips. I wanted to memorize every part of her mouth because I knew this wouldn't last long and one day she might be gone. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip before sucking it slowly between my teeth. The soft groan that came from her lips sent a rush of excitement to flood my veins. There was a pulsating throb between my legs that I so desperately wanted Emma to relieve. Her tongue slipped into my mouth to deepen the kiss as she turned my body so I stood in front of her. Her hands gripped my waist while mine raked through her golden locks. I felt my need becoming desperate so I stepped back slowly. I watched the grin spread across Emma's cheeks. Her smile was so bright as it reached all the way to her eyes. It was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I really enjoyed that," she confidently stated as a blush crept up her face. I glanced at the ground suddenly feeling extremely shy.

"As did I," I confirmed quickly glancing at her smiling face.

The blonde reached out for my hand interlocking our fingers, "Come. Our next activity awaits!" Emma dragged me a little further into the woods where a giant red and white target was set up. I raised an eyebrow and that's when I noticed the bow and arrows on her back.

"My mother taught me. It's another excellent way to relax and let your mind at ease," Emma explained as she handed me a bow. I took it from her but this is something new to me. "I can tell you haven't done this before, but don't worry. I will be here every step of the way. Anyways from what I know of you, things seem to come natural to you," she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at the flirtatious blonde as a laugh escaped my lips.

Emma stood directly behind me so she could instruct me on how to use to the bow first. I found it very hard to concentrate with her body so close to mine. I could feel her warm breath against my ear sending shivers down my spine. Her strong yet soft hands holding mine into place. My mind kept thinking, _the magic those fingers could do against my naked body._

"Gina, are you sure you're paying attention? I don't want you to get hurt." I cleared my throat and shook my head to rid myself from the inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes, of course I am," I tried to sound confident but my voice cracking didn't help much. She chuckled and continued on.

After a few practice shots, I was starting to feel more comfortable with the bow in my hand. Only a few more shots after that and I was actually starting to hit the target. Emma watched as I continued firing one arrow after another. When I was out of arrows she collected them from the target and started firing until she ran out. As the day progressed we went back to our meeting spot and sat on our rock to watch the sunset as we did most days. This was my favorite part of the day, watching the sunset while we talked, laughed and learned more about one another.

"I better be heading back," I told my companion as I looked into her eyes. She nodded but there was a noticeable frown forming upon her mouth. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I had to kiss those pouty lips. I leaned forward and captured her full pout. We kissed passionately for several minutes before I pulled away.

"Two days time?" She questioned causing me to bite my lip. I knew I would be marrying King Leopold then but I couldn't tell her that.

"Three days? I'm sorry I have an important event and there's no way I will be able to escape unseen," I explained.

"Aw Gina! Two days is hard enough!" She whined and now it was my turn to pout. "Okay, okay, three days. I will be here," she confirmed before she pecked my lips one last time. Kissing her was starting to feel more and more comfortable, as if we should've been doing this the whole time. She felt as though her lips were made for mine, we were destined to be together. I watched her fade into the night before I made my way home.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Regina's POV_

 _What the hell am I doing back here_? I haven't seen that stupid mirror since I was seventeen when it ruined my life, sending me on my path of destruction. I flicked my wrist engulfing myself into a purple cloud of smoke. I looked around the dark cold castle feeling annoyed that I am back here. The place I tried for so long to escape from. _Life's a bitch!_ I had to come up with a plan, fast, how to get back home. That's when I heard his voice, the voice of a man I once loved.

"Regina, my queen I missed you," Robin exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around mine. My eyes went wide as I turned around slowly in his arms so I could face him.

"Oh," his face fell when realization kicked in, "you're Regina, not my wife." His arms slipped away and he took a step back.

"Yes, I need to speak with her, do you know where she is?" I asked coldly.

"I'm right here dear," the Queen stated as she walked towards Robin and I, "what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the final battle, five years ago." I nodded remembering how desperate I was then to get back to Emma and Henry.

"Do you remember _that_ mirror..." I questioned watching as her eyes grew twice in size.

"How could I forget, it made us the _Evil_ Queen."

"Well I found it in my vault and as I approached it, the damn thing sucked me in and brought me here," I explained through clenched teeth.

"I'm assuming _she_ won the final battle since all the realms were restored. Does she know?"

"Who's she?" Robin questioned.

"Emma Swan," the Queen replied keeping her eyes locked on mine, "Does. She. Know?"

"No," I whispered feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You never told her!" She snapped at me and I could see disappointment written on her regal face.

"What is going on? Does Emma know what?" Robin asked looking at my other half. I took a deep breath and watched the Queen turn to Robin to explain.

"Regina here, is in love with the Savior."

Robin's eyebrows scrunched tightly in confusion, "Does that mean you love her too?" The Queen's infamous evil laugh came out hard as she shook her head.

"No dear, see we may have been one person at some point but Regina here, is more like herself when she was younger before she became queen. I am more like the personality after we became queen. We still have some part of both those personalities inside of us but we each lean more towards one side than the other. Regina met Emma when she was seventeen. I met you much later in life so I love you," the Queen explained and I watched Robin struggle to follow along.

"I need to figure out how to get back to Storybrooke," I interrupted in a harsh tone as I grew annoyed with this situation.

"I think you need to figure out why that mirror brought you here. I believe it has to do with a certain blonde," the Queen suggested with a smug smirk. I let out a deep breath and rolled my eyes knowing the Queen was right.


	6. Chapter Six

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

"Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?" Tinkerbell shouted at me in my new bedroom. Luckily the King and his beloved Snow, were out horseback riding at this time.

"How do you even know that?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. The fairy took a step closer to me in a challenging stance.

"Like I said before, I am a fairy! I can feel that things are changing. This is far worse than I ever anticipated. It must end," she declared. I shook my head standing my ground. Tink's eyes went wide as she took a step back, "You love her." I thought she was asking but it sounded more like a statement. I didn't deny or confirm, I just stared at the blonde before me.

"Regina you don't understand. If Blue finds out she will have my head. She might put a protection spell up so you can't visit her again."

My mouth went dry as panic took over. I cannot lose Emma. My arms fell to my side as I felt tears burning my eyes.

"No Tink, you don't understand..." I began but she was quick to cut me off.

"No you don't understand! Emma is Snow White's daughter!" Tink quickly covered her mouth. My chest tightened in an unbearable amount of pain. I felt the stomach acid threatening at the back of my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I thought the walls were closing in on me. I covered my mouth trying to fight back the tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed, hearing my echo boom across the room.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me. You were so stubborn, you refused to hear me out!" She yelled back in my face.

"This...this can't be. How?"

"There will be a moment where time freezes and you two will be only a few years apart. But now...things are turning. Those events are drastically changing and I don't know what the future holds anymore," Tink explained.

"I- I need to see her now," I stuttered.

"No!" She shouted but it was too late. I consumed myself with purple smoke and appeared on the familiar blue flower. Except this time, I was not alone. A fairy dressed in an extravagant blue dress with brown curly hair stood before me.

"Regina," she spat coldly with judging eyes. Just then Tink popped next to me.

"Regin-" she began to yell but fell silent when she noticed the brunette before us.

"Green, what did I tell you about this mirror?" I watched Tink's eyes grow wide in horror.

"Blue, I...I'm so sor-" Tink started but Blue cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. Now thanks to you and _her_ ," she stressed with disgust, "our future is at stake. The whole land is in danger."

"In danger from whom?" I asked innocently. The woman's eyes drifted back to mine and I thought she might kill me in that moment with her glare alone.

"You," she whispered in a cold, harsh tone that sent a shudder to rake through my body. My eyes grew in size in surprise. I would never hurt anyone. Blue turned to face the mirror holding her wand high.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Blue snapped. She waved her wand repeating a spell over and over again. I watched the glass begin to shatter before me. I lunged forward but was wrapped tightly by Tink's arms. She pulled me impossibly close as I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow.

"No! Please! No!" Blue turned around to see my tears falling from my face. I could see the pity on her face as I cried but quickly she masked her emotions with a firm, disapproving look. I tried to wiggle from Tink's clasp but she was too strong. _Who knew how strong a fairy could be?_

Tink had her head resting on my shoulder and she whispered into my ear, "Sshh Regina. It's for the best. It has to be this way." I continued to scream out and cry as the golden frame of the mirror turned to ash. Another person I loved, gone again. Once the mirror disintegrated I collapsed to my knees and wept. The tears, the sobbing was harsher than I had ever experienced. I cried more for Emma than I had for Daniel.

A week later I found myself more depressed than ever. I tried to escape from my castle but mother found me, she used her magic to drag me back. She put up a barrier along the King's land, forbidding me to leave without the King. After awhile the sadness turned to anger. My mother, Snow, Blue, they all wanted me to suffer. They didn't want me to be happy in this life. My mother and Snow took away Daniel and just when I found happiness again, Blue took away Emma. I reluctantly turned to Rumplestiltskin for help. The first thing I did was rid myself from my spiteful mother. Rumple sent me an enchanted mirror to push my mother to another realm. When I first saw the mirror I thought I would banish my mother and then I could use it to find Emma again. Just as my luck would have it, the moment I pushed my mother through the glass, it shattered. Another lost chance to find Emma.

Another month went by and I could feel the hatred rotting away inside of me. Tink came to visit again. She tried to find me another true love. I laughed at how many true loves this fairy could think I have. She explained since Emma was in the future and I altered that future there was someone else for me. The fairy told me she needed to redeem herself with Blue and if I could fall in love and be happy, it would solve both our problems. I finally agreed hoping to feel something other than this pain but when I saw the man sitting in the tavern, I knew I could never love him the way I loved Emma. So I ran as fast as I could. When Tink asked how it went, I blatantly lied to her. I kicked her out of my room and out of my life. I was too scared of another love lost. All I wanted was my Emma back. I decided then to devote all my time and effort on finding a way to get back to Emma.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

My eyes came into focused as I crash landed into a pile of dirt. I stood up quickly unsure of my surroundings. I know I'm in a forest...

"Stop!" I heard a familiar voice say. I know that voice I just can't place it. I slowly held up my hands in surrender while I turned my head to see the owner of that voice. I let out a deep sign of relief when I saw Mulan. _Shit_! Am I in the past or present? I thought to myself, does she know me?

"Emma?" She called out as her face visibly softened. I lowered my hands and walked to the warrior princess.

"Mulan, thank god you know who I am," I muttered in a rush. Her face remained expressionless but I could tell she was confused. _Super power._

"Congratulations on conquering the Black Fairy in the Final Battle," she said with a firm nod. I laughed to myself seeing how statuesque she is.

"Is something amusing?" She questioned.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Hey, so have you seen Regina?"

"The Evil Queen? Yes she is in her castle with Robin Hood. They both seemed to have changed for the better," she admitted.

"No. No not the Evil Queen. Regina, her um...other half," I stuttered.

"My apologies but I am not sure what you speak of," Mulan confessed and I realized I needed to explain how Regina split herself into two.

I explained every thing to Mulan, luckily she followed everything pretty well. I don't know how since I barely understood the madness of it all.

"Well I will be happy to accompany you on your journey to the Queen's castle," Mulan declared.

"That would be super helpful considering I don't know where the hell I'm going," I chuckled to myself while Mulan gave me a funny look. Mulan began walking and I rushed to her side. She asked me how I ended up here again so then I had to explain that ridiculous story to her.

"So did Neal ever find you in Neverland?" She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, a million questions raced through my head. "I helped him get there you know. Robin Hood and I. Neal said he needed to get back to you, he needed to tell you how much he loved you and your son you share."

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about Neal. I never allow myself to think about him because the pain is too much. I nodded slowly, "Yes he found us. A few days later we were ripped apart again for another year. Once we found each other again..." I tried really hard to fight back the tears but I couldn't any longer. It's been too long since I thought about him, I needed to grieve. "...the day I found him again I held him in my arms and watched him die before me."

Mulan frowned and took a step closer, "I'm so sorry Emma. He was a good man. He really did care for you and your son."

I nodded and whispered, "I know." I wiped the tears away trying to regain my composure, "That's why I need to find Regina. I can't let Henry lose another parent." Mulan looked at me like I grew two heads and I chuckled a little bit.

"What? I'm so confused. So you married Regina and she's now Henry's other mother?" She asked looking completely baffled.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No. I gave Henry up for adoption when he was born. Regina raised him until he was ten. That's when he found me and brought me to Storybrooke. Then Regina and I co-parented," Mulan shot me a look, "um raised Henry together until now."

"You must really love her," she said with confidence.

"Uh not that way, I actually am married to Hook."

Mulan'a eyes went wide, "Emma how many lover's do you have?" I could feel the heat spread across my face. I quickly covered my face with my hands in embarrassment and groaned. "Some people aren't so lucky to find one, let alone three."

"I don't love Regina," I demanded.

"The way you just attempted to cover it up tells me you do," she said before she left me alone with me thoughts. There's no way I love Regina. I have been happily married for five years. I have to admit the idea of losing Regina was far more painful than I expected though.


	7. Chapter Seven

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

"Congratulations, you are one step closer to your revenge. Does she know?" My magic mirror asked.

"That I'm responsible for her father's passing? She found comfort in me, it was pathetic," I spat.

"Then why didn't you end her right there? You had the perfect opportunity to crush her heart. The final step to your revenge."

"How dare you question my authority. I have my reasons and I do not need to confirm them with a wall ornament!" I was starting to lose my temper, like I do most days now.

I could not let him know about Emma. If I kill Snow White right now she will never have Emma and I will never find her again in the future. I may seek revenge on Snow White but I could never kill her. Emma would never forgive me if I killed her mother. I heard a whirlwind gust behind me. I turned on my heel to find Rumplestiltskin smirking at me.

"Your obsessed piece of glass is right you know," the imp said with a smug look on his face. He began circling around me as if I were his prey. My upper lip quivered with anger while I stared him down. "I know your secret, dearie. I'm ready for that favor now," he giggled causing my skin to crawl.

"What is this favor you so desperately need me to fulfill?" I curiously asked.

"There's a dark curse that I created. It will take us to another realm. I need you to cast it."

"No!" I snapped, "I am not leaving this realm right now. What I have in mind for my future is far more important than some little curse from an imp!" Rumplestiltskin took a step closer closing the gap between us. He had fire in his eyes and I could see he was loosing his mind a little.

"You will. You will. You will," he repeated, "otherwise the precious Snow White will learn the future that is held for her and her family." I let this threat soak in for a moment while I contemplated if he knew about Emma or not.

"Don't test me, you pathetic excuse for a man! If you are so powerful, than cast the spell yourself!" I screamed into his face. There was no way this coward was going to intimidate me.

"You will regret breaking our deal and you WILL cast my curse. That is a promise dearie!" The room filled with black smoke, as it dissipated the pain in the ass was gone.

Snow and I sat down for supper later that evening. The tension at the table was palpable. I couldn't tell why I was feeling so much anger coming from her. Usually there's tension, yes, because I despise this young woman but I can always mask the feeling in front of her. This evening felt different, something felt off. We sat in silence as we ate. I was about half way through with my meal when I heard Snow set down her fork a little too aggressively. I shot my head up to stare at the young woman.

"Regina," she began but hesitated as she tried to find her words. Maybe she will find some manners along the way too. "Regina, a man came to visit me this evening in my room," my eyes widened knowing all too well who this man was. I quickly composed myself, showing no expression. "He told me that he can see the future. He explained how you were going to have your revenge at the expense of my life. Not only that you would cast a horrible curse, but destroy my future family," everything she stated came out in a rush. When she was finished she finally looked up, into my eyes. I glared at her through squinted eyes.

"And you believe this stranger?" I asked casually as I picked up my fork and continued eating. I couldn't let her see any emotions. I refuse to let her get the best of me. My head was slightly bowed, I watched through my eyelashes Snow chewing on her lip, taking my question into consideration.

"My father?"

"What about him dear?"

"Did...did you have something to do-" I slammed my fork down causing her to jump in her seat.

"Need I remind you, who you are speaking with? You may return to your room now." Snow held my gaze for a moment until I raised my voice, "NOW!" She stood up from her chair and I watched her walk unnervingly calm to her room.

The next morning the guards confirmed that Snow had run off in the night. I sent every man I had out to find her and bring her home. Thus forming the never ending chase between Snow White and the _Evil_ Queen, as she so kindly named me.

 _Storybrooke; Present Time_

Killian woke up with a jolt, searching the spot next to him in bed. He had a gut wrenching feeling that something went wrong with Emma last night. He jumped out of bed making his way down the loft into the Charming's apartment.

"Emma?" He repeated calling out as he searched the kitchen and living room. David and Henry rushed to his side asking what was wrong. Killian explained that Emma went out looking for Regina last night and never returned. Just then Snow joined them holding a sleepy Neal.

"How could you let her leave in the middle of the night alone?" Snow screeched toward Killian.

"You know how stubborn she is. Emma does things her way, when she wants. There's no changing that," he said in his defense. David and Snow were both shaking their heads in disappointment.

"I need to go home," Henry demanded causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Well you're not going alone!" David ordered as he grabbed his coat.

"We are coming with," Snow insisted as she started dressing Neal. The whole group left the apartment making their way to Regina's mansion.

Once inside, Henry ran upstairs to his room. Everyone else stood in the entry way feeling out of place since Regina was not home. After a few minutes Henry came rushing down the stairs with his story book in hand.

"You guys are not going to believe this..." Henry walked to the kitchen and slammed his book down on the marble island. The book was already opened to a page towards the end.

"What's this? I thought this story was complete when Emma defeated the Black Fairy," Snow questioned as she leaned forward to look at the picture.

"That's what I thought too..."Henry agreed. Everyone leaned forward to see a drawing of Emma walking through the Enchanted Forest with Mulan.

Snow traced her fingers over the script written below, reading out loud, "As the Savior started her journey with Mulan to discover her true destiny."


	8. Chapter Eight

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

I watched my mirror display a comical scene before me. Snow White, Prince Charming and their pitiful peasants were gathered around a table. They were deep in discussion about their plans to stop the dark curse. _Idiots_! I haven't cast the curse yet. Do they honestly think I will? I already refused Rumplestiltskin, I don't know why he still thinks I'm going to cast it for him. That's when I noticed the annoying bug flying above the table, Blue. _Stupid moth!_

"This is far more in depth than just the Evil Queen casting the Dark Curse," Blue explained to the crowd as I groaned at the sound of her voice. I despise that fairy for taking Emma away from me. If she would've let me continue seeing Emma I wouldn't have gone down such a dark path in my life. Emma brought me hope but as fast as she came into my life, is as fast as she was ripped away from me. _Focus Regina!_

"What do you mean, Blue? Are you saying Regina has more planned than just this Dark Curse? Rumplestiltskin explained how our baby will be the one to break the curse and then the final battle will begin," Snow explained.

"Yes that is all true. What he neglected to tell you is why. Many years ago the Evil Queen found out about her future. She wasn't told many details except there would be a woman who could change her life for the better, fill that hole in her heart..."

"Please don't tell me that our daughter is the woman," Snow spat with disappointment.

Blue slowly nodded, " I believe that's why she is after you."

"Well what do we do? We cannot allow this to happen," David demanded as his voice began to rise. Of course Blue would tell them, this is exactly why I can't stand that fairy. Can't anyone keep a secret around here?

They planned to have the wood carver build a magical wardrobe to take them to a land without magic, so the baby would be "safe". Now I must really keep a close eye on Snow. The minute she has Emma I need to make sure she doesn't put her in that wardrobe. The only thing I haven't figured out yet was what Tinkerbell told me. Time will stand still and Emma and I will only be a few years apart. I desperately tried to figure out when and where that would take place.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

"How much further do you think?" I was starting to feel the exhaustion take over. I never slept last night, I was brought to this land and we started walking right away. Plus it was cold and I only had my thin leather jacket and beanie. The cold weather was starting to creep inside my body causing my muscles to tense. Besides I'm starving, more than usual.

"It shouldn't be too much further," Mulan stated and I groaned in response. "Don't you have magic? Can't you just wave your hand and make us appear there?"

"I would but I've only seen Regina's dungeon of her castle and that was maybe seven years ago?" I questioned myself thinking about the timeline. "I can't remember what it looks like so I can't imagine it. If I can't imagine it, I can't poof us there." Mulan nodded while listening to my rant. I stopped dead in my tracks as I held by body tight. "Okay, can we please stop? I need food and a fire. A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt either. I haven't slept in twenty four hours," I whined causing Mulan to roll her eyes.

"Fine," she stated firmly as she began picking up twigs to start a fire.

"Please...allow me," I suggested creating a fireball in my hand. I threw it towards the pile of twigs Mulan gathered and started a toasty fire. We sat down in front of the fire on two logs.

"There's a stream not too far from here, I will go there and bring back some fish," Mulan offered. I held up my hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me try something first," I concentrated really hard on what I wanted to eat right now. I focused on the texture, the smell, even how it might taste. I closed my eyes and waved my hand. I slowly opened one eye to sneak a peak to see if my magic worked. My eyes grew wide when I saw two grilled cheese sandwiches and two bottles of water in front of my face. I smiled as wide as my cheeks would allow and squeaked with excitement. I grabbed one sandwich and held it out for Mulan to take. Her face was scrunched up and I couldn't help but laugh at her confusion.

"What is that?"

"That my friend, is a grilled cheese. The best sandwich ever created...Take it," I offered as I waved it around in front of her. She hesitated for a moment but eventually took the sandwich from my hand. She examined the sandwich before her, then she sniffed it. "Just try it," I said before I took a big bite out of mine. Her lips twisted and I could see confusion written all over her face. The brunette brought it to her lips but stopped. She seemed frozen for a few minutes before she reluctantly took a small bite. A hamster could've taken a bigger bite. I rolled my eyes in pure amusement.

Mulan's eyes grew twice as wide, "This is actually very good Emma." She took another bite but bigger this time.

"Wait until you try the water. I bet it's so much cleaner than what you are used to," I smirked handing her a bottle. She smiled with gratitude and took a sip. Her eyes fluttered when she realized how much better it actually was. We remained silent as we finished eating and drinking. After we were finished, exhaustion hit hard so I laid down letting my body drift asleep.

I woke up with someone kicking my ribs. I groaned in response and rolled over to my side.

"Enough sleep _Savior_! Let's get a move on before sundown. We are almost there, I think we can make it before dark," Mulan confirmed as I stretched trying to wake myself up.

Mulan and I continued our path to the Queen's castle. It wasn't long before we saw the enormous dark castle come into view. As we approached, I saw a long bridge connecting the castle to the woods we were walking out from. Two large stone pillars were on either side of the bridge. We came to a stop when we were between the two pillars, taking in the view before us. Just then an arrow flew past my face hitting the tree next to me.

"Don't take another step." I knew that voice. The voice of the man who continuously hurt my best friend. Robin Hood. I felt anger rush through my body at the sound of his voice alone. I slowly turned my head to see if I could spot him.

"We are not here for the Queen, but for Regina," Mulan firmly stated while remaining perfectly still. That's when I saw Robin jumping down from a spot behind a pillar. He had his bow and arrow drawn ready for attack. When he saw my face he lowered his weapon.

"Emma."

"Hello, Robin. Is Regina here? Not the Evil Queen, but Regina. Well I guess she's not so evil anymore, do you just call her Queen then?" I asked nervously but I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. Maybe I was scared this was a dead end.

Mulan turned to face me, "Yes I can see how you don't feel that way about her."

My head snapped towards the warrior as I tried to give her a dirty look. She doesn't know me at all or Regina! Robin remained silent, looking back and forth between us.

The man cleared his throat when the silence became too much, "Regina is in deed here, follow me." Relief washed over me knowing that I finally found her. Robin placed his arrow back into its holder behind him as we followed him across the old wooden bridge.


	9. Chapter Nine

_The Enchanted Forest; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

I had my magic mirror keeping a close eye on Snow White. She should be having her baby any day now. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say or do when I see her. All I know is I can't let her toss Emma aside to a new realm without anybody to take care of her.

I decided to take my favorite horse out for a ride. I was feeling extra anxious about this situation and I needed a distraction. It didn't help too much, in fact it made my mind wander more. I'm still trying to figure out how we will become so close in age. Maybe I will actually be frozen in a some sort of curse. That's what I really hope for because to wait another twenty eight years for her would be hell.

I enjoyed the peace and tranquility of riding through the woods but all I could think about were the wonderful days riding alongside of Emma. We were both seventeen, young and free. I can still hear the sound of her laughter as we teased one another. I can still imagine how the sun bounced off her long blonde hair. Not to mention those beautiful green eyes that always saw right through me. I miss the way her lips would pout every time I said it was time to leave. And how every time she smiled I could never deny her anything.

The sky seemed to be turning dark. When I looked up I saw dark gray storm clouds rolling in. I decided to head back before I was caught in the rain. I entered my room and heard my mirror Sydney, "My Queen!" He screamed in a panic, "I've been waiting for your return!"

"Aren't you always waiting for my return?" I shot sarcastically knowing he can't go anywhere else.

"Yes my Queen," he obediently agreed, "but Snow had her baby."

I spun around on my heels to glare at the mirror, "She what?!" I screeched. I flicked my wrist changing from my riding attire into one of my formal dresses. "Guards!" I called out and within a few moments they all appeared in my chambers. I waved my hand, engulfing myself with my guards in my purple smoke. I had no time to waste on a carriage ride there.

I arrived in Snow's bedroom while I sent my guards to different areas of the castle. I gave them specific instructions to find the baby and bring her to me. Snow's room was empty but I noticed the sheets on her bed were stained with blood and liquid. I panicked in that moment thinking maybe something happened to her or the baby. I ran out of the room in fear when I heard Snow's cry. It wasn't nearly as high pitched as I imagined it would be. I followed her groans until my eyes laid upon her.

I entered a large room that was meant as Emma's nursery. The room was filled with toys all around. There was a crib with unicorns spinning above it. That's when I noticed the wooden hand crafted wardrobe. My eyes flickered towards Snow who was grasping onto Charming for dear life. His white shirt was soaked in blood as he laid unconscious. I watched as the young woman who was responsible for Daniel's death wept for her loved one, just as I had so many years ago.

"The child?" I asked.

My guard rushed to my side, "Gone. She was in the wardrobe but when we opened it, she was gone."

"Where is she?" I yelled at Snow.

"She got away, you are going to lose," Snow confidently stated with a smile upon her face.

"Lose? Lose what? Where is Emma?" I called out.

"Emma? Regina, how did you know we named her Emma?"

"I know more about Emma than you could imagine. Where is she?!" I screamed.

I watched Snow lay Charming on the hard floor. She stood from the ground very slowly, shaking violently, trying to mask her pain. She took a few steps closer while whimpering, "She got away so you will NEVER hurt her!"

"Hurt her? You have no idea what you are talking about Snow! I would never hurt Emma. Why do you think I never killed you? I had so many chances to end your pathetic life after what you did to my fiancé. But I never did! Why do you think that is? I care about Emma and I would never want to cause her pain. If she found out I killed her mother she would never forgive me." Snow's face twisted in horror, I could tell she was trying to process what I was saying but couldn't.

"You don't even know her!" She snapped.

"You need to listen to me Snow. When I was seventeen I was taken to Emma, in the future. We spent many days together-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore," she screamed interrupting me.

"I need to get to her! I need to bring her back," I confessed as a tear ran down my cheek.

"She's now in a land without magic."

I contemplated my options before walking over to Charming. I quickly kneeled down in front of the man.

"Regina! What are you doing?" Snow screamed as she went to pull me away. I waved my hand stilling her from attacking me. I turned back to Charming and preserved his body with magic making sure he would make our trip. I couldn't let Emma lose her father either. I filled the room with purple smoke leaving them behind.

"I was waiting for you dearie. Look at that, right on time!" Rumplestiltskin screeched as he clapped his hands.

"They put her in that magical wardrobe! She's gone."

"Emma will be fine..." I cut the imp off.

"You know her name is Emma?" I was dumbfounded.

"Well of course I do. Now you will cast my curse if you ever want to see her again. Time will stand still and this Emma will break the curse."

"I was just a pawn in your little game. You knew this would happen. You knew I would need the curse to find Emma!" I said with disgust.

"If you ever want to see her again you have to cast my curse. It will freeze time so you can find her. Or maybe one day she will find you," he confessed in a whisper. I closed my eyes and thought about my options. This is my only one if I want to see her again.

"Give it to me," I demanded holding out my hand.

"You must pay your dear friend Maleficent a visit. She has it..." he mocked in a giggle. I vanished myself from his sight, making my way to Maleficent's castle.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Regina's POV_

"I don't understand. I thought Blue destroyed the mirror? How the hell did it show up in my vault? How was it able to bring me here?" I asked my other half.

"There must be some sort of magic that pieced it back together. Maybe that bug didn't actually destroy it. Maybe that's what she wanted us to think," the queen expressed as she talked out her thoughts.

"Maybe its like Henry's book. It appeared when I needed it most," I suggested.

"What happened to make it appear then?" She asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. I chewed on the inside of lip debating whether I should tell her or not. She probably knows anyway or at least has a feeling as to why, since we were once connected.

"I was in a dark place for awhile, knowing I let Emma leave my life. When I knew damn well that she was suppose to be with me!" I began raising my voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell her? Why didn't you stop the wedding? You had so many chances to confess your love and tell her that you are, each other's true love," the Queen questioned in a calm manner. It was actually a nice change of pace to see her like this.

"I couldn't. I couldn't force her to be with me. I couldn't tell her what our future held. I drove myself crazy and turned myself into the Evil Queen because someone told me we were meant to be. I didn't want that for her. I wanted Emma to figure out her love life on her own. What made her happy, not what she was told would make her happy. That wouldn't be fair to her," I confessed. We both were startled by the large wooden door behind us opening. Robin walked through but my eyes immediately fell to the blonde behind him.

"Emma?"


	10. Chapter Ten

_Storybrooke; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

Twenty three dreadful years trapped in this small, trifling town. When I cast Rumplestiltskin curse, my goal was to find Emma. I had no idea how big this land without magic would be. It is nearly impossible to find one person in this state, let alone fifty of them. I don't even know what her last name would be. Since I was already casting this curse I decided I could use it to my advantage and take a little revenge out on the people that hurt me. I decided everyone that was involved in taking Daniel or Emma away from me would pay the ultimate price. I took away all their memories, gave them pitiful new ones and ripped them apart from their loved ones. Another reason I took their memories so that way if I ever did find Emma they wouldn't try and keep us apart again.

After eighteen years of the same routine day in and day out, I was becoming depressed. I gave up hope on finding Emma. Sure I cursed many, getting my revenge, but not one person knew. I could only share that glory with myself. There was still a hole in my heart from missing my loved ones and no amount of revenge could ever fill it. I realized I needed to feel something. After speaking with Dr. Hopper I decided I would adopt a baby. Maybe a baby could fill this void I was feeling. That was five years ago...

"Mommy?" I felt a little tug on my pants, pulling me from my wandering thoughts. I smiled down at his little voice before reaching down to pick him up. I sat my son down on the counter and kissed his tiny nose. I dipped my finger in the extra flour that was left behind from my baking and smeared it on Henry's nose. He giggled and I was instantly reminded of Emma. I haven't thought about her in years. Every time I'm about to, I push the images away. It's been too long and if I keep thinking about her I will only drown.

This has been happening a little too much lately. Henry's giggle reminds me of Emma and I can't wrap my head around why. Maybe it's because their laughs always sound so young and free, not a care in the world. Something tells me though, it's so much more.

"Mommy can you believe I'm five!" Henry exclaimed with his little hand raised wiggling all five fingers.

"I cannot my prince. What happened to my baby?" I pouted out my bottom lip adding to the dramatics for him.

"It's okay mommy, don't cry. I'll always be your baby, right?" I smiled reaching for his head before pulling him in for a kiss on his forehead.

"Always."

Henry smiled and leaned across the counter to turn up the radio. He stood up on the counter and started wiggling around. I wanted to scold him for standing on the counter but the way his face lit up while he danced, warmed my soul. I could never say no to his smiling face. Another thing I noticed he had in common with the blonde.

I grabbed his tiny hands and danced along with him. After a few moments I grabbed him by the waist pulling him into my arms. I spun him around a few times before setting him on my hip. We danced around the kitchen, singing and laughing. This boy has my heart and soul. He changed me on the inside, even if I don't allow other people to see. I knew he completed me, he filled that hole that I so desperately needed to fill.

After a few minutes I set Henry down, "whew you're getting heavy boy!" My son just laughed and nodded along.

"So what does my prince want to do today?" I asked as I checked on my apple turnovers. Five more minutes I thought.

"Hmmm," Henry was tapping his finger against his pout trying to think. Something must have clicked because he ran so fast out of the kitchen. I shook my head before calling out after him, "Henry no running in the house, you know better."

"Sorry mommy," he groaned. In just a few minutes he returned with two styrofoam swords. I laughed shaking my head. He really is a prince. He loved pretending he was a knight trying to slay a dragon. I had to purchase another sword for myself because after awhile he grew bored of pretending to fight an imaginary dragon. "I challenge you!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but notice how his green eyes sparkled. _Why does he remind me so much of her_? It's starting to become eerie. I shook my head from these thoughts and focused on the little boy in front of me.

"Hold on honey, let me take out our dessert and then we can play," I said walking over to the oven. I pulled out the delicious treat and turned off the oven. I untied my apron, setting it down on the counter. Henry held out the sword and just as I was reaching for it he tapped me on the side.

"I win!" He screamed while dancing.

"Henry you have to play fair. Nobody likes a cheater," I scolded. I held my sword up and waited for him to mimic my move. "Now, we gently touch the tips," he nodded along, "and then we may start...GO!" I yelled startling him a little bit but he quickly recovered smiling ear to ear.

We jumped around the kitchen knocking our bulky styrofoam "swords" around. Henry ran into the living room, jumping on top of the couch. I chased him in there as we both laughed. Standing on the couch, my son was almost as tall as me. He had his sword up, swaying back and forth, ready to attack. Henry was giggling to himself with anticipation. He swung first but I blocked him knocking the sword from his hand. I lunged forward and he yelped out as I tickled his sides. I laid him down on the couch and continued tickling his sides until he begged for mercy.

I fell to my baby boy's side laying next to him and he cuddled into my side. He placed his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his messy brown hair. I kissed the top of his head while listening to his breathing. I love this boy with every thing I have. He is my world and I will never let him go. From the first moment I held him, I felt an instant connection. He just felt, right. He felt like home. It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Storybrooke; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

As Henry grew older he grew more curious. He began asking questions about his father and why I was alone. I tried my best to shrug it off, telling him that the only family I needed was him. At first he accepted that as an answer but one day when he was eight he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Mom, I want to know about my dad. I think I'm old enough now. I deserve to know where I came from," he said as he lowered the volume on the television in front of him.

Henry turned his body towards me, sitting up straighter, silently telling me he means business. I peaked over the top of my book catching his glare towards me. I sighed and placed my book down. I sat up from the corner of the couch preparing myself for what's to come. I know I can't keep lying to him, I'm just so nervous how he's going to handle being adopted.

"You are right Henry. You deserve to know the truth," I placed my hand on top his, trying to give both of us some kind of comfort, "Henry, before I begin I-," I bit down on the inside of my lip, feeling an overwhelming amount of fear. I used my free hand to cup his chin so I can look him square in the eyes. "Henry, I love you so much. You are my world and you mean every thing to me. No matter what life brings, you will always be my number one. You changed me for the better, you made me a better person. I do love you with all my heart."

"I know that mom," he said as he placed his free hand on top of mine that was holding his other hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Henry when you were three weeks old, I adopted you. I was tired of my life being so lonely and I wanted a baby more than anything, but I can't carry a baby. So I adopted you. The minute I saw you, I knew my life was going to change for the better. The first time I held you, I knew you were apart of me. You felt like home and I fell in love," my eyes filled with tears of joy as I remembered the first time I held my baby. Henry was quiet, a little too quiet. "Henry are you okay?" I asked squeezing his hand. He blinked a few times as he processed the information.

"Where's my mom? Where's my dad?" He whispered so quietly that if I wasn't staring directly at him, I would've missed it.

"Your birth mother gave you up, she wanted a closed adoption. Do you know what that means," I asked cautiously. He shook his head no.

"Well a closed adoption means that she didn't want any information given about her or your father. She didn't want any contact with me or with you. Basically she just wanted to cut any ties with you," I firmly stated. His face scrunched and I knew he was on the verge of tears. "Oh Henry," I pulled him into my lap and held him close. I kissed the top of his head taking in the familiar scent of his cinnamon apple shampoo. It wasn't long before he was pushing me away and I could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Why? Why would my own mother not want me?" He asked as the tears rolled down his cheek. I went to wipe one away but he pulled away as if I burned him.

"Henry-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You're lying! My mother would want to see me. I bet she loves me. I want to see her!" He screamed at me as he stood up from the couch. I sat back a little baffled by his reaction.

"Henry, even if I would allow you to see her, that's not possible. All the records are sealed, she does not want to be found," I tried to explain as calm as possible even though the rage inside me was building fast.

"I want to see my mom!" He yelled again and that's when I lost my temper. I really tried to stay calm but his words were so hurtful, ripping right through my heart.

"Henry Daniel Mills, you will calm down right now! I am your mother. Not that woman who tossed you aside. I raised you since you were three weeks old. You are _my_ son! Not hers," I commanded with a stern voice.

"I want my real mom!" My son screamed folding his arms across his chest.

I stood up from the couch yelling, "Go to your room right now!"

Henry turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, stomping his foot on each step as hard as he could. I wanted to scold him for stomping on the steps but I was too heartbroken. I turned the tv off and walked myself to the kitchen. I felt worthless, defeated, as his words played like a broken record screaming in my brain. _I want my real mom_! I _am_ his real mom.

I took out a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I brought it to my lips but hesitated as I replayed that conversation over again in my head. There's nothing I could've done differently. I was calm, loving and supportive, what went wrong? I opened my mouth taking in the red wine until the glass was empty. My mind was on overdrive as it raced thinking about all the different ways I wished it would've played out. I looked over at the clock and I noticed I've been standing in the same place for an hour.

Henry crushed my heart, I felt numb almost, like a zombie. I left the bottle of wine and glass out as I walked upstairs to my room. I was an autopilot, just going through the motions. I reached my room and didn't even bother changing into pajamas. I crawled into my bed, pulling the duvet over my head. That's when I broke down. I let all the tears that had built up fall. I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow.

 _When was I ever going to be enough for someone_? Everyone I ever known wished I was someone else. My mother, Leopold, Snow and now Henry. The people that loved me and accepted me for myself were ripped away from me. My father, Daniel and Emma. I thought I finally had someone who I could love and they would love me back unconditionally, but now all he wants is the one person who abandoned him, tossed him aside like he was nothing. I continued to cry through the night.

I was still crying when I felt the other side of my bed dip down. Henry was sliding under the covers, scooting his body towards me. His forehead met mine and his little arm wrapped around my ribs.

"Please don't cry mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said," he whispered in the dark. I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I never wanted him to see me like this. "Please mom. I shouldn't have said those things. You are my mom. I love you."

I kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too my prince. I love you with all my heart."

I pulled him in close and held on tight. Never wanting my baby boy to go.

"Mom, I just...I feel like something's missing. I feel like there's a hole in my heart." I froze instantly knowing exactly how he felt and why he felt that way. I sighed not knowing what to say. He will probably always feel this way unless he met her. He needs answers that I could never fulfill. It broke my heart even more that I could never fix that hole in his heart. I kissed the top of his head again as I ran my fingers through his brown hair.

"I know Henry," was all I could manage. We both held onto each other that night tight.

After that things shifted between us. Henry became distant, started acting out and talking back to me. Which resulted in me becoming more strict. I was constantly at war with my feelings. I felt abandoned and alone all over again. The next two years were hell between Henry and I. When he turned ten I noticed he withdrew completely and I made him see Dr. Hopper. There was something he was hiding from me, but I didn't know what it was. Every time I entered his room he was always tossing things aside, looking guilty and trying to cover something up. That's when he turned my life upside, taking me on a roller coaster ride of surprise.

 _Storybrooke: Present Time_

"I don't care if this is abusing my power. I'm going to write my moms home!" Henry demanded. Snow grabbed his wrist, stilling him from his actions.

"You can't Henry. This is something that needs to happen," Snow said then sighed, contemplating her next choice of words. "Emma needs to find out the truth and if this is the path she must take then we need to respect that. We need to leave her alone on this journey."

David looked at Snow with confusion in his eyes. They swore they would never speak about this part of their past. After the first Curse broke and Regina didn't act on her feelings and neglected the whole situation, David and Snow agreed never to mention it. They felt as though fate would take its course and they wouldn't interrupt this time. Only problem was Regina and Emma went their separate ways. As time went on Regina, Snow and David buried it all in the past.

"You know something, what is it? What aren't you telling us, love?" Hook asked, his voice full of fear.

"I..." Snow trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Well then at least let me write my mom home and Emma can continue her journey," Henry suggested but Snow was shaking her head. This time David spoke for his wife, "Regina has to be there too Henry. She's apart of this path as well."

"So both my moms are gone and I just have to sit here and pretend it's all okay. Especially when I know that you two both know something!" Henry started to raise his voice towards his grandparents.

"We are so sorry Henry but this time, we can't interfere. We did the first time and made things so much worse than they needed to be," Snow finally admitted after so many years. Tears began to roll down her face as David reached for her hand giving her comfort and support.

Hook looked between Snow and David and finally asked, "Why do I get the feeling this journey Emma is on will effect our marriage?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Storybrooke; The Past_

 _Regina's POV_

"Graham you have to find him," I ordered as I paced Henry's bedroom. Graham closed the gap between us, pulling me towards his defined chest for a hug. I felt the tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall down my face. "He's all that I have," I confessed in a shaky breath. Graham pulled back just far enough to meet my red swollen eyes.

"You have me Regina," he smiled but I knew it wasn't heart felt. I pulled away abruptly and started stomping out of Henry's room. "Regina, wait!" The sheriff called out behind me as he rushed to catch up.

"Don't be so foolish to compare your love to my sons!" I snapped not looking back to see his reaction.

"That's not-" I held up my hand silencing the sheriff before me.

I saw headlights shine through my front windows as I heard the sound of a car rolling in front of my house. I stood perfectly still waiting to hear any type of noise. That's when I heard two car doors slam. I ran down the stairs, with the sound of my heels echoing through the mansion.

I flung open my door calling out for my son, "Henry?...Henry!" Relief washed over my body as I spotted my son. I ran towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug. His arms remained at his sides never hugging me back. My heart broke a little more. "Are you okay?" I pulled back slightly to check his physical appearance, making sure there was no harm. "Where have you been?" I glanced at the woman behind me and looked right back to my son, trying to figure out what was going on. "What happened?" I asked.

"I found my real mom!" He shouted and ran inside our house.

I was in shock as his words ripped right through me. I'm his _real_ mom! I turned around slowly to meet this woman who has torn my son and I apart. That's when I felt my blood run cold, my heart colliding against my chest full force. She looked at me with those green doe eyes and my heart melted. It. Was. HER! _I must be seeing things_. I shook my head trying to formulate words to say to her, after all these years.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" I asked in pure shock.

She shrugged her shoulders shyly while smiling. "Hi," was all she muttered.

Graham said something behind me, but my mind was too focused on the blonde that stood before me. My heart raced as I scanned her body up and down. It's been well over thirty years since I saw this woman. She's more beautiful than I remembered. Her blonde hair had soft curls, nothing like the ponytail she always had it tucked away in, back in the Enchanted Forest. Her green eyes were still gorgeous as ever as they still seemed able to see right through me. I swallowed heavily trying to gain some composure.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" I asked with a forced smile trying to figure out how the hell this was possible.

"Got anything stronger?" She joked and I smiled in return.

I turned around to walk inside feeling like my legs were going to give out from under me. _Emma_. My Emma is following me inside my house. The girl I fell madly in love with. The girl I thought I'd never see again. She's the mother of my child! This has to be a dream!

Emma followed me inside as I prepared our drinks. She asked how Henry found her, but I honestly had no clue, since it was a closed adoption. I tried my hardest not to sound jealous as I asked about Henry's father but it seemed like she was done with him. Maybe I have a chance, I thought. I handed her a drink as we continue our small talk. I watched as she raised the glass to her lips. I just wanted to kiss those warm delicate lips again. I wanted to feel safe in her arms again. This was my second chance with her.

We continued our small talk as I explained my authority figure in town and at home. She started to explain something about Henry's fairytale book, which took me by surprise because I didn't know he had one. What really made me nervous was when she said Henry believed everyone from this town was a character from this book. My stomach dropped from under me as my worst fear became a reality. Maybe Henry knows about the curse, maybe he knows I'm the Evil Queen and that's why he's been pushing me away. Emma said she should be going and I quickly agreed, showing her out.

As I laid in bed that night, I thought about what Tinkerbell said to me the first time I saw Emma in the mirror. She told me that this woman would fill the hole in my heart and now I truly understand what it meant. Emma gave me my son. She filled the void that was eating me away from loneliness. She gave me something I could never have, a child. Emma gave me hope, love and a fresh start. She made me feel complete all over again when she gave me her son.

Except now, Henry wants nothing to do with me. He wants Emma as his mother, not me. Once again someone I love is being ripped away from me. Well I won't let that happen again. I will fight for Henry. I will fight Emma for Henry if I have to. I can't let her walk into my life again, only to be torn away like she was so many years ago. As much as I love her, I can't keep doing this to my heart. I won't lose her, not again. I won't open my heart up to her again. I will push her away until she is out of mine and Henry's life, if it's the last thing I do.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Regina's POV_

"Emma?" I called out as I saw the blonde approaching behind Robin and Mulan. She started to pick up her pace once our eyes locked.

"What, no more _Miss Swan?_ She's Emma now?" The Queen questioned and I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Regina," Emma sighed in relief as she made her way towards me. The blonde stopped right in front of me, her shaky hand reached out and I thought maybe she will pull me into a hug. Instead she grabbed my bicep and gave it a squeeze, "You okay?" She asked nervously and dropped her hand, shoving both hands into her back pockets. She rocked from her heels to her toes, showing just how nervous she really was.

"Well this is awkward," The Queen spat with a look of disgust on her face as she glared at Emma. I shot her a dirty look, silently begging her to keep her mouth shut. Emma's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at the Queen confused.

"What's awkward?" Emma asked as she stood a little taller to face the Queen.

"Nothing," I rushed out before my other half had a chance to speak, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. We have a son who is missing his mother terribly," she smirked causing me to smile. _My son misses me?_ That filled my heart with such joy. "Only thing is, I stumbled upon you. Looks like my sheriff skills are a little rusty," she acknowledges while pursing out her lips in a pout.

"What do you mean you stumbled upon me?"

"Well when Henry told me you were missing. I came back to Storybrooke to find you. I looked everywhere but kept coming up clueless. I went to your vault with my mom and didn't find anything. But something wasn't sitting right with me, so I went back, alone and this mirror appeared out of no where. Then it sucked me in and brought me here, to you," she mumbled the last part like she was nervous about something.

"Same thing happened to me, with the mirror."

"It's as if that mirror is trying to tell you two something," the Queen deadpanned. I wanted rip her heart out right here, but then again that's my heart so...

"We need to find that mirror, maybe it can take us home," Emma said with a hint of hope.

"Let's all split up and check the castle," Mulan suggested.

The Queen and Robin went off together. Mulan went her own way, while Emma followed me closely.

"Why do you think the mirror pulled us here? Why only us? How come it only pulled me when I was alone? Why did it wait for my mother to leave?" Emma was off on a rant and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my friend. She can be exhausting at times, but god I still love her. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts. I can't go there right now.

"Emma!" I yelled, startling her a little bit, "I don't know any of those answers. Let's just hope we can find the damn thing first." It was silent for a few minutes as I lead us to my old secret chamber. Back when I lived here, I would hide all my important potions behind a wall in the library.

"So, um...how have you been Regina?" I could hear the break in her voice knowing she was uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why though, after our trip to Neverland we had become friends. Nothing ever felt awkward with her, I actually always felt safe and secure with her around.

"What's with the small talk Swan? Something you want to get off your chest? Are you and the pirate alright?"

"Oh ya, Killian and I are, um fine, thank you." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face her.

"Alright Swan, what gives? You're acting strange. Well, more so than usual." She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as she thought about what she wanted to say. I had to force myself to look away, she's so adorable.

"When I was looking for clues to your disappearance, I found some invoices for Henry's school. Why didn't you tell me about the whole amount? Why did you lie to me about it?" I could tell she was nervous to ask because that statement confirmed her snooping around my office.

"I don't know how well you get paid as a bail bonds person and I know the handless wonder hasn't found a job, yet," I rolled my eyes knowing all too well he just doesn't want one.

I turned around, pushing against the heavy stone wall. The sound of stone scrapping together filled the awkward silence before I made my way down the staircase. Emma's heavy thumps from her boots echoed as she followed close behind. I smirked knowing she was stomping on each step out of anger. Just like our son did when he was little and was sent to his room.

"Well just for your information _Madam Mayor,_ we do just fine!" She snapped after we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh so I'm Madam Mayor, now? Okay _Miss Swan,_ if you want to pay more of your son's tuition, to make yourself feel better about your life with the Pirate, then go ahead. I'll send you the bill!"

"What is your problem?" She asked as she stepped in front of me, barely leaving any space between us.

I hate being this close to her, I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm an addict and she's my drug. I know I can never have her because one taste and I would never be able to give her up again. I took a step back as if I spotted something in the distance. I walked towards my old potions pretending to find something interesting. Completely ignoring her question.

"Regina, how come you never put pictures around your house until after I moved to Boston?" Emma calmly asked as she walked over to my side. I closed my eyes not wanting to tell her the truth...not wanting to admit the truth to myself.

"Emma, I..." the words fell dead on my tongue. I couldn't speak, nothing would come out. I cleared my throat and sighed knowing I needed to tell her the truth.

"Emma, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Regina, is that the mirror?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

"Regina, is that the mirror?" I asked as my eyes caught a glimpse of the sparkling golden frame.

My eyes were locked on the light shining from the mirror. I don't know what possessed me to walk closer to the object after it sucked me in last time, but there was a pull. I couldn't pry my eyes away. I couldn't stop my feet from walking towards it. I heard Regina's raspy voice off in the distance, but her sounds were muffled. I felt her fingers wrap around my wrist as warmth spread through my body.

Then her voice started to come in clearer, "Swan, stop! We don't know where it could send us now. It's a portal, but I don't think we can take control of where we want to go." I turned my head ever so slightly over my shoulder to see her warm chocolate eyes staring back at me with concern.

"I can't help the way I feel, I'm being drawn to it," I stated flatly, "Maybe this time we can control it. Take my hand."

Regina shook her head, with fear in her eyes, but it was too late. The glass stretched out towards both of us, pulling both our bodies inside.

Everything was pitch black at first. I tried to control our destination as I thought of Storybrooke and Henry. I only allowed those two thoughts to consume my mind as I focused hard on trying to get home.

Light started to pour through the darkness as an image came into my view. There was a young girl crying on a bed with... _is that Tinkerbell wrapped around her?_ I looked to my right for Regina. She looked pale and frozen in place as she watched the image before her. She was biting down on her lip and her shoulders were raised with tension.

"Regina?" I called out but she didn't answer, she stayed focused on the image before her. I turned back around to see the young girl, who I believe is Regina, talking to Tinkerbell on a blue flower with this damn mirror behind them. _What the hell is going on_? I feel confused and overwhelmed with the fact that I don't know where I am or what is being displayed as a movie in front of me. By the looks of Regina's face, she knew what was going to happen and she didn't want it to be seen. The young brunette reached out towards the mirror and another image formed... _what the fu- is that me?_ I took a few steps closer, squinting trying to focus.

"Is that me?" I asked Regina and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nodding. The image faded before us and I turned to Regina in shock. "What the hell was that?" Regina sighed shaking her head, but I knew she was going to tell me.

"Emma, I...there's something that you need to know," she stuttered. This was all new for me, Mayor Mills never stutters. She's always so confident and in control. Whatever she's about to tell me, must be bad.

The image started to come together again. I saw who was supposed to be me and who I can only assume is Regina when she was younger. At first it showed Regina laying on top of me as we stared into one another's eyes. My eyes went wide as I turned to catch Regina's reaction. She was a fumbling mess, with her embarrassment evident on her cheeks and her fingers twisting and pulling together. I looked back at the image to see us horseback riding, we were talking and giggling. _I didn't know either one of us giggled_! Then we were sword fighting. None of this makes sense how come I don't have any memories of this?

"Regina, please say something! I'm so lost, how come I don't remember any of this?" I snapped feeling the loss of control slip from my body.

"You wouldn't have any memories of this."

"What, why? Did you wipe my memories from me?" I accused with anger evident in my tone.

"Emma, no!" She sounded insulted for even suggesting that. "This mirror showed me my future when I was younger. I was told that someone was going to fill the hole I had in my heart and change my world. Someone that was destined for me. The mirror showed me you. It was you in the Enchanted Forest at the age of seventeen. I was told never to enter the mirror or I could damage the future. Being the stubborn woman I am, I didn't listen. I went into that mirror at least three times a week to visit you," her voice trailed off as she stared at the new image.

I followed her gaze catching something I never thought possible. I saw my younger self holding Regina in my arms. Her back was pressed against my front, her head turned to see my face. It looked as though we were frozen in time for a moment before we both leaned in for a kiss. I slowly turned her to face me completely as we continued our little makeout session. I glanced at Regina seeing the deepened frown on her face. She looked so hurt but I didn't really understand why. The image faded again and I walked over to Regina.

"None of this makes sense. I'm so confused. Please tell me you can explain this to me?" I was starting to panic from not knowing. Regina slouched down in defeat. She sat down, on who knows what because all I see is black around us, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I can explain. I'm so sorry Emma. I shouldn't have ever went in that mirror. I knew it would effect my future in a negative way but I did it anyway. Like you described earlier, it pulled me towards you. The minute I met you, I knew you were going to change my life. I fell so hard and so fast for you. No one compared to you. Not even Daniel. After our stolen kisses, Tink and Blue found out. They destroyed this mirror in front of me, they watched me cry for you and told me it was for the best. I became full of anger and cold after that. Only seeking revenge on those who pulled you and Daniel away from me. Rumple and Blue told Snow every thing about her future daughter and I. Snow ran away so I wouldn't get to you. Rumple begged me to cast his curse but I wouldn't. I was waiting for you. That's the main reason Snow put you in that wardrobe, to keep you and I apart. I cast the dark curse to freeze time so I could find you. Eventually I gave up, but fate's a bitch and Henry brought you to me twenty eight years later."

I could only imagine how my face looked because it actually hurt from being scrunched up and twisted from my confusion. How, after all these years has nobody told me this? I can feel my blood boiling. My mother, father, Blue, Tink, the whole fucking town and worst of all Regina all knew and nobody said a damn word?

I completely lost my cool, raising my voice to the brunette, "How come you never told me? All these years and you never once told me that we were destined for one another? Never crossed your mind to tell me about our little rendezvous!"

Another image appeared pulling us from our conversation. I watched a young Regina screaming out in pain as Tinkerbell held onto her while she cried. Then I watched as the Evil Queen looked for me but my mother said she was too late. The next image I knew all too well because it was one that often crossed my mind. The first time Henry brought me to Storybrooke. I watched as Regina scanned my body up and down and now I know it's because she knew exactly who I was. I remember feeling an attraction to her that first night, but then she became cold and distant so I pushed those feelings aside, thinking she hated me.

"Why did you pretend to hate me?" I screamed making both of us flinch.

"Emma please calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. I took a step closer to her, "You and everyone I know lied to me! I had a destiny and you all kept me from it. You didn't even give me an option to decide if that's what I wanted or not!" With that Regina stood up, taking a stance looking more confident, more Evil Queen.

"You had a choice Swan! I was still apart of your life for over six years and not once did you feel anything toward me. I wasn't about to tell you about this just to have you ripped away again. I wasn't going to tell you what your future held to force you to be with me. If you wanted me you could've came and got me at any time!"

"That's bullshit! I thought you hated me, you pushed me away."

"I did that because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again. Not to mention I finally had someone I loved and loved me back, Henry and he wanted you! I didn't want you taking him away from me," she said in a calmer tone at the mention of Henry's name.

We both were silent for a moment only sounds heard were our heavy breathing from rage. I calmed myself before I spoke again, "You still should've told me."

Regina's eyebrow raised and her lips twisted, "Hmm, should I have told you when you were chasing after Graham? Or maybe when you were in a love triangle between Neal and Hook. Or maybe that missing year when you were engaged to Walsh."

"Fuck you, Regina," slipped from lips in almost a whisper. I was full of anger thinking the last ten years of my life were a lie. Her eyes narrowed and I thought she might actually set me on fire. I shook my head, "Don't you dare put this on me. You were fucking Graham when I came into town. Then you were on and off with Robin too." That shut her up real quick.

We stood silent for a few moments. I finally sat down feeling drained. I watched Regina carefully from the ground. Her face seemed to relax a little bit and her shoulders lowered. The brunette eventually came up and sat next to me.

"So, is that it? No more movie for us?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The mayor shrugged her shoulders, "I think the mirror showed us everything you needed to know..."

Regina pulled her legs to her chest, she laid her arms over her knees and fiddled with her fingers. I don't think I've ever seen Regina look so young, unguarded than in this moment. It made me think back to the image of the two young girls, so carefree, happy...in love.

I sighed feeling exhaustion hit, "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Storybrooke_

Henry rushed over to his grandparent's apartment with the story book tucked securely under his arm. He pounded with everything he had on the door, "Grandma! Grandpa! Open up!" The old green door flung open but to Henry's surprise his stepfather answered.

"Bloody hell kid, what's all the ruckus about?" Hook questioned as he finished pulling on his T shirt.

"Where are my grandparents?" Henry made is way in and closed the door behind him.

"They are at their house, they said I could stay here until Emma comes back. This place is too small for all of us to stay in. They are just at the edge of town anyways if something were to happen," Hook informed Henry as they walked to the kitchen. Killian was making coffee when he asked, "So what has you on edge this morning?"

"A new page appeared in the book," he set the book down onto the counter and flipped to the very last page. "My moms are together, they're in the Queen's castle."

"The Evil Queen..." Killian questioned but Henry shook his head.

"Killian, she's not evil anymore." Killian let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted grandma to see this page. See what she thinks about it," Henry stated as he examined the page again.

"Look mate, I don't know about you but all of this can't be good for mine and Emma's marriage, don't you think?" Killian was trying his hardest to remain calm during all of this but he knew something was off.

"It's just my moms, before I went to college they were always together. This probably has to do with light and dark magic," Henry looked at Killian confused before slowly closing the book and pulling it closer to his body.

"Henry, all I'm saying is that if something pulled Emma and Regina away together to find their true destiny...then I don't think that anything good could come out it for me."

Henry and Killian went to Snow and David's house to show them the new page. They were all seated around the kitchen table as Neal played in his room. Snow and David inspected the page seeing Emma and Regina in the Queen's castle.

"It's a little strange that the only caption reads, _The Savior will learn about her true destiny, while making the former Evil Queen relive her past_." Snow read aloud for everyone to hear.

"Besides, I thought Blue disintegrated that mirror in front of Regina a long time ago?" David asked looking at Snow. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards her phone, calling Blue to come over. They needed an explanation.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

 _Emma's POV_

After I tried to use magic to escape this mirror we are trapped in and failed miserably, I asked Regina to try. She kept trying until she grew frustrated and sat back down.

"So how are we getting out of here?" I looked at Regina as we sat on the ground. Everything around us was still black, which was frightening to say the very least. I felt like we were trapped in a black hole.

"Honestly I don't know Emma. I've never seen anything like this before and as far as I was concerned, this mirror was destroyed a long time ago by Blue. So I don't even understand how it's here," Regina confesses in frustration.

"Okay...so we know it brought us together. We know it wanted us to both know the truth about the past. We know it has to do with our destiny..."

"What are you getting at Swan!" She snapped at me as her patience began to wither away.

"I'm not sure, maybe we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know? Just talk," I shrugged barely audible for Regina to hear. Her head flew back as she stared blankly above her. I could've sworn she was trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Fine, let's talk. Why did you move away?" She asked still not daring to look at me.

"You know why, I didn't want to be the Savior anymore. I didn't want this to keep happening," I motioned to the empty space that we seemed to be lost in. "Why did you put those pictures up after I left?"

"You know exactly why, don't act stupid Swan," her words came out cold and harsh causing my heart to sink.

"Don't put your walls back up now. Answer the simple question."

She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes, "I missed not seeing your face every day." I gave her a weak smile even though she refused to look at me.

"You never came to see my new place," I stated.

"It was hard enough being at your wedding."

"I can't believe you let me marry him when you knew I was suppose to be with you."

"It was your choice. You love him, not me. You're happy with him," she whispered as her voice broke on that last sentence.

"It's all a lie. You set me up for failure. You and everyone else who knew because one day I would wake up and realize something was missing and that Killian wasn't right for me," I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I wiped away the wetness, furious about this whole situation. "You're so selfish," the words fell from my lips with such anger.

Regina closed her eyes with her head still tilted back. I watched as she bit the inside of her lip, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. I know she was trying so hard not to cry.

Her voice was filled with emotion, raspy and jagged, "Funny. I thought telling you, forcing you to be with me was selfish. I thought I was letting you go, letting you be free to make whatever decisions you wanted. No matter what pain it caused me."

"No I could've had my happy ending years ago with my one true love and you kept it from me out of fear." It was silent after I said that. Both of us lost in the reality of how much we damaged our lives.

"Regina?" I began treading cautiously, "did anything happen between us during that time?" Finally she looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. "Did we ever fool around?" I softly whispered again.

The brunette let out a small mischievous chuckle, "No Swan, we only made out a few times. I wasn't so promiscuous when I was seventeen."

I furrowed my brows together, "Are you suggesting I was?"

Her infamous evil smirk slid across her face. I shook my head and slapped her arm. I felt something pull at my heart when we came in contact. I wanted to feel her again as soon as my hand left her arm. I felt my body begging for another touch. I scooted closer trying to revel in this moment. Regina's eyes shot up and down, intently watching my every move.

"Was I a good kisser?" I teased poking her side.

She swatted my hand away, "Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know."

"I would that's why I'm asking." I waited patiently for her answer. She shifted awkwardly, obviously reminiscing about our past. _I think that is a yes._

"Next question Swan," she stated flatly.

"What was it like between us?" I sincerely asked wanting to know more about her, about us. She sighed, thinking over my question for a moment. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. I know she's struggling with all of this but I needed to know every detail.

"We were young and free from the world around us. We enjoyed every moment spent together and couldn't wait for the next. Happy doesn't even come close to the words to describe how we felt in each other's presence. We laughed...well we giggled. We played, we joked around, we fell in love. I loved the way you pouted when I said it was time to go. I loved how you always wanted to try something new. We were never bored between archery, sword fighting, horseback riding or watching the sunset. Each touch is embedded into my skin. Each stolen kiss remains on my lips ," Regina fought back the tears for too long. They started to pour down her cheeks, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." I moved closer pushing her knees down so her legs were flat. I lifted my left leg and scooted onto her warm lap. I leaned forward wiping the tears from her cheeks as I caressed the silky skin beneath my thumbs. She tried to pull her face away. She was able to turn her head to the side, "Don't."

"Why? I don't even have those times as memories. I want to feel what you are feeling," I tried pulling her face to look at me but she refused. "Please Regina," I whispered leaning in closer to her face.

"Emma please don't do this. You're married."

"I know that, but,"

"But nothing! This can't happen, I can't kiss you. It will be too hard to have a taste and know I could never have it again," she demanded with force.

I shook my head furiously, "I need to know what I'm missing. I need to know what you knew all those years ago and neglected to tell me. I need to feel all the secrets you kept hidden for so long..."

I leaned forward, we were so close. A little bit more and we could be touching. I brushed my nose lightly against her cheek hoping she would finally move to look at me. I inhaled deeply smelling the sweet aroma that is Regina. The scent of clean linen with a hint of apples took over and I knew I needed more of her. Her eyes fluttered shut before she slowly moved her head to face me. Her long lashes opened slowly as her big brown eyes came into view. Around her brown orbs were bloodshot from crying. I could see clearly all the pain that she held in them. All the pain caused by me. I wanted to kiss her and make all that pain go away. _Could I make it go away or would I be causing her more pain_? Our eyes were locked, not one of us daring to move away.

"Please kiss me," I whispered feeling all the emotions wrapped around us. The tears were sliding down Regina's rosey cheeks, one after another. My heart clenched in my chest feeling all her pain.

Regina shook her head, "Emma, no." I began to cry not wanting to fight the tears back anymore.

"Regina," I mumbled before I pressed my lips against hers.

The second our lips touched I felt warmth spreading through my veins. An inner peace washed over me, a feeling I never felt before. I felt safe and for the first time in my life I felt I was where I needed to be. She felt like home.

As if on instinct Regina backed away. Her eyes were stern as she searched my face for some answer, I didn't know the question to. I could hear her breathing pick up and she sounded pissed. Her nostrils flared and her lips were turning white from being forced tightly into a thin line. Her hands came up too quickly for my brain to register. She had both hands clenched onto my jacket near my throat. My face was expressionless as I stared back at her. She yanked on my jacket causing me to fall forward against her thick red lips.

Regina's lips were hot and aggressive as they crashed into mine. The kiss was so deep I could feel the indent above her lip from her sexy scar. Knowing how bad we wanted...no needed this kiss caused a struggled moan to erupt from my throat. I ran my tongue along her lips until they parted. Our tongues tangled against each other as our kiss grew deeper. I pulled her maroon blazer off her shoulders. Her gentle fingertips skimmed across my scalp sending shivers down my spine. Her fingers entangled in my hair before I felt a forceful tug, causing my core to twitch in response. Regina covered up my whimper as our kiss continued.

"Emma..."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Storybrooke_

Everyone was sitting around Snow's kitchen table, patiently waiting as Blue examined the new pages that appeared in the story book. Henry noticed there was no look of surprise on her face, no emotion, she was calm like she expected this to happen. Henry ripped the book out from under her nose, pulling it towards himself in a protective manner.

"Henry!" Snow scolded.

"She knows something!" Henry spat, "What is it Blue? Tell us the truth." Blue stood, straightening her posture and her clothes along with it.

"I'm afraid that would be inappropriate, Henry. I don't believe Regina would appreciate me telling people about this, situation."

"Blue can you at least explain how that mirror is back? We thought you destroyed it," Snow asked while handing the fairy a cup of tea.

Blue sighed before taking a sip, wondering if she should reveal her secret. She glanced over at Hook knowing he will eventually be crushed. She turned her attention back to the former princess and said, "When I began to destroy the mirror I had no idea the effect it would have on young Regina. When I heard her cry out in pain, I looked back to see her world come crashing down. I've never seen someone so tortured before in my life and I couldn't continue. I made it seem as though I was destroying it but I actually put a protection spell on it, so Regina couldn't find it. I placed the spell for forty years, so Regina nor the mirror could find each other. After the forty years were up, I figured it was only a matter of time before this would happen. It actually took a lot longer than I anticipated. I believe it's because Regina and Emma were always so close but never followed through," Blue explained with deep regret.

"So close to what?" Killian asked.

"Follow through with what?" Henry questioned as well.

"That I cannot say, Regina and Emma will have to explain that when they return," Blue retorted with confidence.

"So my moms are okay? They will come back safe?"

"Yes Henry, there's nothing to worry about. I promise you that," Blue confirmed with a genuine smile, allowing Henry to relax a little.

"Well I need answers now!" Killian snapped as he stormed out of the house.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

 _Regina's POV_

I pulled away from Emma's dainty lips, stained with evidence of my red lipstick.

"Emma..." I mumbled incoherently trying to pull myself together. I slid my hands out from her hair letting my palms graze every inch of her until they landed upon her jacket once again. She's never been this close before, I noticed her green eyes had specks of yellow that made my heart skip a beat. She's so beautiful and I know in my heart I will never have her.

"Regina?" Emma mumbled, her voice so full of concern. I started to push her off of me but her thighs tightened around mine as she grabbed my wrists.

"Get off Swan, we can't do this. That kiss should've never happened. You are married," I snapped.

"Stop it Regina! Stop trying to push me away. I know I'm married, but I'm suppose to be with you. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing," Emma said as she stared me down.

"Enough! Get up! I'm not going down this road with you. I know how this will end."

"Tell me your Majesty, how does this end?"

"I know you Emma, better than anyone. Once we get back to Storybrooke, you will be gone. Back to Boston with Killian. And where does that leave me? Alone in Storybrooke, in that lonely, oversized mansion! With nothing but memories that haunt me everyday until I go to sleep, only to be tortured by the dreams of you and our past," I confessed feeling my heart break a little more. I honestly didn't think it could anymore after all the heartache I've been through.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we get home. I don't know what will become of Killian and I, my parents or Henry but I do know in this moment, I need you Regina. I've never felt so safe in someone's arms. Call me Miss Swan, call me an idiot, I don't care what falls from your lips as long as I get to kiss them again," she confessed and I could see she meant every word.

Her thumb grazed my bottom lip again as I watched her intently. I could see the spark of excitement running through her eyes as she stared at my lips. My heart raced not knowing what was to come. Her thumb skimmed the scar above my lip causing her lips to curl into a smirk. Then they were there again, firmly pressed against mine as she kissed me passionately. I felt my body ignite with heat.

I mumbled against her lips not wanting to break the kiss, "Emma, you idiot...how could you...be so stupid. I, I...have always loved you." We continued to kiss pouring our emotions into each movement.

Emma pulled away for a brief moment, "The same way you didn't know how much I cared. I've always felt something for you, I just didn't know what it was, until now." She pulled me in again trying to get as close as possible to one another.

Then I felt a cold sharp breeze hit my back. My eyes flung open out of fear but all I was met with was black. I couldn't see Emma but I could still feel her body entwined with mine.

"Emma?"

"Regina?"

I felt our bodies being pulled into more nothingness, empty black space that felt like it might never end. I gripped Emma's jacket tighter making sure I didn't lose her. I closed my eyes and kissed her one last time.

The air felt warm again as I slowly opened my eyes. My vault. My body relaxed knowing I was in the comfort of my own vault.

"We're back?" Emma asked peeking out of one opened eye. I laughed at how adorable she looks in this moment.

"I believe so," I swatted at her thighs signaling for her to stand.

"Wait," she commanded, stilling me from my movements, "before we head out there, back to reality, I need to kiss you one last time. One last time of us in our own little bubble, where everything is perfect." I frowned knowing it could very well be the last time, ever. We both leaned in kissing one another with so much love. We moved slowly, savoring the taste, the feel, the unguarded moment. I know she didn't want to pull away either but we had to. She stood up from my lap and reached her hands out to help pull me up.

"Let's do this," Emma said with confidence as I followed her up the stone staircase.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Killian stormed out of the Charming's house and made his way to the crocodile's shop. Gold will forever be his sworn enemy deep in his heart, even though they've made amends. The familiar ding above Killian's head rang as he entered the cluttered shop.

"Gold!" He called out as he walked towards the counter. A young Gideon came running out from the back with Belle close behind.

"Hello Killian, we heard you were back in town. How are you?" Belle asked as she leaned forward to hug the former pirate.

"I'm...alright. Look at you mate! You're getting so big!" Killian said as he turned his attention to the little boy. Gideon smiled proudly, giving Killian a high five. "I need to talk to your husband, I need a favor actually." Just then Gold appeared from behind the curtain.

"Prepared to make a deal, pirate?" Gold asked with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Rumple," Belle warned, "just help him out. No more deals, you promised." Rumple glared at Killian but nodded politely to his wife. Belle then left the room escorting Gideon by his hand.

"I need you to show me Emma and Regina. I need to see them right now," Killian demanded causing the older man to smirk.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, dearie?"

"Aye!" Rumple brought out a mirror waving his hand over it. The image before the two men appeared, yet both remained expressionless as if they knew what was coming. Emma was straddling Regina's lap, holding her face as Regina's hands were wrapped in Emma's jacket as they passionately shared a kiss.

Rumple turned to Killian waiting to see his enemy heartbroken but that's not what he saw. Rumple's eyebrows scrunched together as he examined Killian's face. Through gritted teeth he said, "You know something."

 _Emma's POV_

Regina and I left her vault making our way to my parent's house. The car ride was silent between us. The thick tension in my tiny bug was suffocating. I was furious with everyone for keeping this secret from me when it had to do with my life. My head was still swimming knowing I kissed Regina, I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was feeling confused and guilty for doing that to Killian but I honestly couldn't stop myself. I wanted her so bad in those moments. I glanced over to see Regina lost in thought peering out the window. She looked just as torn as I felt.

When we arrived at my parent's house it was just the two of them with Neal and Henry. We walked right into the house without knocking.

"Emma!" My mom called out as she pulled me tightly against her warm embrace. My dad was next as Henry ran to hug Regina. We made eye contact for a brief second, both of us admiring our son. Then it was my turn to do the hugging as I grabbed Henry tight.

"Where's Killian?" I asked looking around the room.

"I'm not really sure. He stormed off saying he needed answers," my dad said. I nodded slowly and the room fell silent for a moment. That was all the time I needed to be reminded of how angry I actually am.

"Moms, where were you two?"

"Well kid, apparently I had a destiny and since not one damn person in this town told me, a stupid magic mirror had to kidnap me and show it to me," I snapped bitterly. Henry had confusion written all over his face.

"Emma, I...we," my mother began but I cut her off.

"Don't!" I shouted causing everyone to jump, "How could you do that to your own daughter?" I could feel the heat spreading through my body as my anger flared. Just then Killian walked through the front door. We made eye contact and he honestly looked like a kicked puppy.

"Swan, you're back," he stated casually as he walked towards me. My husband pulled me in for a hug but he felt distant and cold.

"Emma, please listen," my mother pleaded again.

"No! This is so messed up. This is worse than you guys trapping all my darkness into Lily. I am your daughter! You knew all along who I was destined for and not only did you send me away from that person, once I found them, you didn't say a damn word to me!" I turned around realizing Killian was there and had no idea what I was talking about.

"Killian, I'm sorry, I just found out about some things that happened in the past. How do I even explain this...ugh." Killian cut me off holding up his only hand.

"I know love," he mumbled under his breath. I blinked a few times, _did I hear him right?_

"You what?" I asked with anger dripping from those two little words.

"Aye Swan. Cora brought me to Storybrooke to keep you occupied so you would stay away from her daughter. I agreed wanting my revenge on the bloody crocodile. It was sort of my payment to her in order to insure my revenge." I took a step back from the group before me. My lip began to quiver as the tears burned my eyes. I felt my chest tightening and I thought I might actually be sick.

"So this whole time you were playing my mom?" Henry spat taking a step closer to Killian. I was numb, I couldn't see anything in front of me from all this hurt and betrayal.

"No wait!" Killian exclaimed, "Let me explain, Swan I fell in love with you. Once we were in Neverland and I saw what kind of person you are, strong, independent, kind hearted, an amazing mother and bad ass with a pirate side and I fell hard for you. I wasn't playing you, I love you." As soon as Killian said _I love you_ , I heard a loud crunch sound. I looked up to see Henry still leaning forward as his fist was connected to Killian's jaw.

"Henry!" I screamed rushing to his side. I quickly grabbed both his shoulders yanking him back.

"I deserved that mate," Killian said rubbing his jaw furiously.

"You piece of," Henry started but Regina cut him off, "Henry Daniel Mills!" She snapped grabbing his chin forcing him to look at her.

"It's not worth it, don't go down that path. Control your temper," she insisted a little calmer now.

"Henry he's not the only one to blame. I was suppose to end up with your mom. She's my one true love. Your mom, Snow, David, Blue, Tink, Gold...the whole damn town knew and not one of them said a damn thing when I came here. They all lied to me, kept me away from my one true love and happiness. Hell perfect Snow and Charming threw me in a wardrobe and sent me away...not because of the curse but to keep me and Regina apart!" By this time I was screaming. My lungs burned as I was running out of breath from yelling so loud. "The only person who hasn't lied to me over the past ten years is Henry, my son!" I lost my temper and there was no way to calm myself with these people in my presence. "And now I find out that my husband was in on it too! Fucking great! I can't be around any of you right now!"

I stormed out of the house before anyone could say a damn word to defend themselves. I slammed the door to my bug and let out a deafening scream as my palms hit the steering wheel as hard as possible. Once the pain in my hands became to much, I started my engine and peeled out of the driveway, with screeching tires.

I drove to the town line and cut the engine. I slammed my door shut again and paced back and forth across the line. I was too angry to cry so I just kept pacing. I wanted to run, that's what I've always known but I told Regina that I changed and I wanted to prove to her I had. After everything from the past few days played in my head over and over again, I felt exhausted. I crawled on the hood of my favorite yellow bug, the only home I ever acknowledged as my safe place. I looked up towards the sky as the warm tears slid down my cheeks.

"Did you see all that Neal? Regina is my true love. Hook was sent to keep me away from her," I let out another scream pushing all my anxiety from my body. "Well you left me too so I could figure out my destiny as the savior, but you knew what was meant for me and you did step aside so I could reach that goal. God I miss you. At least with you, I knew how much I loved you and the little time we spent together once we were reunited, I knew how much you loved me."

The tears were rushing down fast now flooding my face. This is so fucked up, I need a drink. My hands aggressively wiped alway the tears on my cheeks. I took a few deep breaths before getting into my car and driving to Granny's for some shots.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Regina's POV_

I watched as Emma ran out the door, I wanted to follow her but I know Emma and she needed space. I turned my attention to Hook, seeing his face drowning in fear.

"You knew? My mother put you up to this? You're such an idiot to trust anything my mother had to offer," I scolded.

"Don't turn this all around on me! You're just as much to blame!" The former pirate started to yell so I took a few steps closer entering his personal space. He was slightly taller as I looked up into his blue eyes, but he didn't intimidate me.

"I was trying to protect her, I refused to control her life like everyone did to me. I was letting her set her own path, chose her own destiny. You were just some scumbag sent to play with her emotions, lead her on and use her for your own pathetic revenge!" At this point I was livid as I glared at this pathetic excuse for a man. Not one person said a word, they all stood silent, listening to our argument.

"I love her!" Hook shouted making my skin crawl in disgust.

"She's too good for you, mate!" I spat with sarcasm. Just then Hook's phone began to ring.

"Granny? Yes...okay thank you. I'll be right there," Hook said hanging up his phone.

Snow grabbed his arm with worried filled eyes, "Is everything alright? Is Emma okay?"

"Aye, she just drank a little too much and Granny said she won't stop."

"I'll go! You guys stay here," I ordered as I made my way to the door.

"No I'm her husband, I'm going," Hook argued but I wasn't going to let this one go.

"Yeah well I'm her true love and she forgave me a lot quicker than she forgave the rest of you!" With that I slammed the door and made my way to Granny's.

As I pulled up in front of the diner I saw the little yellow bug I've grown to love. Just seeing that junk of metal caused my heart to beat faster. I parked my car behind the bug in case Emma tried to fight me about driving home, her car would be blocked in. I walked inside finding Emma hunched over the counter with a worried Granny staring at the blonde. I stood next to Emma and lightly hit her bicep with the back of my hand, "Let's go Swan."

"Oh it's Swan now, when earlier you were saying _Emma_ when my tongue was shoved down your throat!" My eyes widened as I felt heat spread across my cheeks. I looked up to find Granny staring at me with her eyebrows raised high and a questioning look on her face. "I'm not going anywhere and I thought I told you not to call her!" Emma pointed her finger out towards Granny.

The older woman grabbed Emma's finger and leaned forward, "I didn't call her, I called your _husband_. And don't you dare get sassy with me young lady!" Granny pushed Emma's finger away causing the blonde to sway on her stool.

"Ugh! Husband, that's even worse!" Emma said in disgust rolling her eyes. I decided I should take a seat next to her. This woman is just as stubborn as I am, if not more, so I knew it was going to take some convincing on my part to make her leave.

"Oh hey guys look! It's the woman who pretends to hate me, but secretly wants to get in my pants!" Emma smirked in my direction then looked back at Granny, "Two shots please!"

"I think you've had enough Emma," Granny suggested.

"Nope I will tell you when I've had enough. I am the sheriff in this town! Besides _Madam Mayor_ needs to get on my level!"

"First of all you aren't the sheriff of this town anymore. Second, I'm not getting anywhere near your level. I'm here to drive you home," I explained.

"I'm not going to that apartment with Captain Hook. Or to the house with Snow White and Prince Charming!" She commanded before she began snickering to herself.

"Well you know you are welcome to stay at my place. You can sleep in the guest bedroom," I offered.

"Why the guest bedroom? Scared the Evil Queen might want to come out to play if I'm in your bed," she winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I shifted awkwardly in my seat as a rush of excitement flooded to my core. I've never seen Emma drunk and this was a whole new Savior. She's open, honest, unguarded with no filter. It was slightly amusing yet terrifying at the same time. I didn't know what was going to come out of that mouth of hers.

Granny placed two shots before us, I reached out and pulled both towards me. I took one, followed by the other to make sure Emma didn't have anymore to drink. I winced as the alcohol slid down my throat. I felt the burn begin in my throat which led to my chest. Emma started laughing uncontrollably as she watched my facial expression.

"Can we please leave now?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Fine! But I'm still mad at you!"

"I know." I stood up and watched the drunken blonde stumble off her stool. I left money on the counter for Granny before I walked outside.

"Are you sure I'm the one that's drunk? Look at your park job, Gina!" Emma slurred as she followed closely behind.

"Gina?"

"Sorry, RE-gina!" She laughed to herself. I won't admit it to her but I kind of liked the nickname. Then a wave of deja vu washed through my body as I realized why I liked that nickname. I'm not sure how long it's been since we were two young girls running around the Enchanted Forest, Emma only ever knew me as Gina. I opened the passenger door signaling for her to get in. She bowed and said, "Thanks m'lady! Such a gentleman!"

"Get in Swan!" I said exasperated. The intoxicated blonde climbed into my car and I shut the door. When I climbed into my side, I saw her fiddling with my radio and her phone.

"What are-" she cut me off, "Sssssshhhhh! I'm going to play you a song!" I started my engine shaking my head, not wanting to argue. In all honesty I was curious what song she was going to play. She turned up the volume extremely high and then...she started singing. My mouth fell open when I heard her next to me. She shifted in her seat to face me and grabbed my hand.

" _The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start I knew that I've found a home for my heart_." She grabbed her chest in a dramatic way and I ripped my hand from hers.

"You're an idiot!" I joked.

"An idiot you loved _for a thousand years! I'll love you for a thousand more_! Even though, you're the one that's loved me for like a thousand years but I know you'll _love me for a thousand more_!" I bit my lip trying to hold back the smile that kept spreading across my face. Emma leaned across the car and gripped my thigh as she looked into my eyes.

"... _Beauty and all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this!"_

"You're going to hate yourself tomorrow!" I said while laughing.

"Sing Gina!" I shook my head while trying to hold back my laughter as she continued, " _I have died every day waiting for you._..remember all the times we almost died trying to save one another!" I simply nodded in response.

 _"All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me._ " I watched as Emma sang dramatically, like she was putting on a show. Her loving facial expressions, her exaggerated hand motions, the twinkle in her eye, all reminded me of her young free side from all those years ago. She melted my heart and I think I just fell in love with her all over again.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more_." She sang as the song came to an end. On the last note she pressed her lips against mine. For someone who was so intoxicated, I expected a sloppy rough kiss, but this was far from it. It was soft, delicate and full of love. I kissed her back slowly trying to soak up every second of this glorious moment. After a few minutes she pulled away with a smile, "Let's get you home Madam Mayor!" I rolled my eyes with a small chuckle and drove us back to my house.

By the time I was able to get the stumbling blonde up to my room, she was already falling asleep. I untied her boot, slipped off her jacket and pulled her jeans off. She crawled under my duvet the second her jeans came off. I went into my bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out Emma was fast asleep. I climbed into the bed next to her and watched the woman I have loved for too many years to count, sleep beside me. I leaned forward placing a small kiss against her forehead. I whispered against her warm skin, "I'll love you for a thousand more."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Regina's POV_

"Regina! Regina! Open the bloody door!" _What is that pounding noise_ , I thought as my eyes fluttered open. Then I heard the dirty pirate's voice again, "Regina, I know you're home. Open up!" I groaned rolling over in bed to wake Emma up so she can deal with her husband.

"Emma," I said turning around to be met with a cold empty bed but a picture frame sitting on her pillow. "Dammit Swan."

I picked up the frame studying the picture of Emma and I. After we went to New York and brought back Lily, we all ended up at Granny's. That night I realized how close Emma and I had actually become. We were always together, inseparable even. So I took out my phone and took a selfie with her. Only two days later she sacrificed herself for me to become the Dark One. It's funny how she chose this picture to place in my bed, the one that held such meaning to us and to my heart.

"Dammit Regina! I know my wife is here! I will break down this door if I have to!" _I should've lit his ass on fire years ago!_

I threw my covers to the side as I climbed out of bed. I didn't want Hook to see me in pajamas so I flicked my wrists, changing into a tight black skirt, a burgundy blouse and high heels. I walked down the stairs as Hook continued to assault my door with his only hand. I reached for the door, swinging it open abruptly causing Hook to stumble forward as he was mid knock.

"What?" I clipped as I stepped onto the porch. Hook took a step back as I closed the door behind me.

"I want to see my wife. That's what!"

"Well she's not here. Go harass someone else's door!"

"Where the bloody hell is she? You said you'd take care of her last night."

"I _did_ take care of her," I admitted through clenched teeth, "I got her to stop drinking and I drove her back here, but when I woke up this morning, she was gone."

Killian forcefully rubbed his hand down his face through his black stubble. He groaned before taking a deep breath, "Where the hell is she?" I folded my arms firmly across my chest while tapping my fingers against my elbows.

"You don't know? You're her husband Guyliner!"

"Her parents?" He weakly suggested.

"You are a moron."

"Watch it Queenie!" I rolled my eyes at his empty threat.

"No matter how much Emma has changed, she's still Emma. She ran. Just like she always does. She's probably at your house already in Boston," I explained to the jackass in front of me. I cracked open my front door and grabbed my keys from the side table. "Let's go, I'll drive obviously," I deadpanned as I walked towards my car. Hook followed closely behind like a lost puppy.

On our way to Boston I called Henry so he knew we were all okay and not to worry. He said that Emma actually texted him and said the same thing. The ride with Hook was awkward to say the very least. Both of us were wrapped up in our own thoughts, not to mention we were both about to chase after the same woman.

When we arrived in front of their house, I was feeling a bit anxious. This is the home they built together, it should've been me. This is the place I've avoided for five years because it was too painful. _It should've been me_. I followed behind Hook quietly trying to make sure he didn't see my emotions. I braced myself as I watched Hook unlock the door. I held onto my own hands tightly, begging for my nerves to calm down.

"Excuse the mess love, we had to leave in a rush for you..." his jealousy was clear in his words.

"I'm sure the mess isn't all my fault. You do know you don't have a job, correct?" Hook's head snapped back to shoot me a death stare but I simply smirked in return. "Emma works all day, the least you can do is clean up after yourself."

"At least I am here everyday for her, _your Majesty_!" Hook spat before he left in search of the runaway.

I waited patiently in the foyer, discreetly looking around their house. The walls were filled with pictures of family and friends. I noticed how modern the house was decorated but felt cozy, Emma had plants placed all around. Then I noticed something small that filled my heart with hope. There was a small table next to the door that was meant for keys and maybe even mail. In the center there was a glass red apple with a green leaf on top. I know it was something small but to me it meant she still thought about me. Apples are my thing, everyone knows that. The fact that she had a decoration of an apple out on display meant she still thinks about me.

"She's not here Regina. Looks like you don't know her as well as you think," Hook smiled with pure happiness. I looked back at the apple and smiled smugly.

"I guess I don't. I'm going to get a hotel room. I'm sure she's around town somewhere. We can meet back up tomorrow." I nodded politely and walked out the door. Hook slammed the door behind me as I rushed to my car. Another road trip...I know exactly where she went.

I set my gps to Manhattan, New York and started on my journey. I know her all too well. Of course she wouldn't go back to her home that she shared with Hook. She was going where she thought she would be left alone. Where she could hide out. Around the one person who will always have a place in her heart.

 _Emma's POV_

 _It's all about the tumblers_. His voice rang in my head as I turned the two pins to unlock his door. Gold couldn't part with the only thing that's left of his deceased son, so he continued to pay the rent on the small run down apartment. I heard the click and let the door swing open. I walked in feeling a mix of emotions. I felt a warm sensation, like I could feel his presence which left me a calming sensation. It didn't take long before I felt sorrow, missing him. I stopped at my house on the way to pick up some clothes. I placed my duffle bag down on the bed and made a mental note to buy new sheets. I'm not going back to Hook or Storybrooke. I'm done with all the lies and betrayal.

I flopped down on the couch and began searching on my phone for new furniture and bedding. My mind started drifting back to the night before. _Did I really sing to Regina?_ Even thinking about it now makes my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I know I was hammered but to sing, _ugh_! I can't really remember too much after that. All I know is I woke up curled next to the brunette in nothing but a thong and tank top. I don't think Regina would've slept with me if I was that drunk. I bet she was livid when she woke up alone this morning. I'm actually surprised she hasn't called or texted yet. After a few minutes I felt the weight of my eyelids and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up to a delicate knock on the door. I stretched out my stiff limbs from sleeping on this old couch. The knock was heard again, with a little more force this time. I went to open the door thinking it must be a mistake, nobody knows I'm here. I opened the door and was greeted with a smiling Regina. My breath actually caught in my throat for a moment as I took in her beauty. I didn't realize until now how much I've missed her already.

"Swan," she dragged out my name with a sexy smile and a head nod. I stepped aside not saying a word letting her enter. I closed the door behind her and folded my arms protectively across my chest. I was feeling a bit ashamed for running off. "I thought you said you were done running?" She questioned as she began removing her coat and sitting down on the couch. I watched her every sultry move as she made it seem so effortless. I wonder if she knows how sexy each one of her movements are?

"Emma? Are you listening?"

I cleared my throat and let out a raspy, "Yeah." I tried clearing my throat again, "what time is it?"

"Six thirty in the evening. Now answer my question," she ordered.

"What? Why I left this morning? That's unfair Regina. This is a lot to take in and to be honest I don't want to go back to Boston or Storybrooke. I'm done with all the lies and bullshit." The room fell silent for a moment. I hung my head low staring at my boots but I could feel her strong gaze upon me.

"I see," she simply stated. There was an intense feeling of pressure between us, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "Well, I just I have one question for you then."

That grabbed my attention as I quickly jerked my head up, "What's that?".

"Why do you have an apple on display when you first walk into your house?"

My mouth went dry as she held my gaze. _She was at my house?_ I blew out the breath I was holding and confessed, "I guess deep down I missed you the past five years. You refused to visit. We talked but it was mostly about Henry. I needed something to remind me of you, besides pictures, because those just made me miss you more. When I saw it in the store it made me smile, thinking about you, our past and the craziness we shared. So I bought it. Everyday when I walk out my front door I see it and it makes me smile." I could tell she was trying to fight the smile as only one side of her mouth curled up.

"That's all I needed to hear," she stood up leaving me confused as all hell. _Is she leaving? Did I say something wrong?_ "I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I'm tired of not having my happy ending. But what really kills me, is that I'm constantly alone. Knowing that I could've had you, but you're with him. I know this has been a lot for you to take in and process. I do. Emma I want to be with you, so I'm not leaving your side again. I'm going to stick by you like you've always done for me, until you forgive me. Not only forgive me but give me a chance to show you what true love is." I think my jaw came unhinged for how low it was hanging open. I never thought Regina would open up like that. "Now, you can stand there looking like a dolphin begging for a fish. I'm going to order us some food." I snapped my mouth shut and watched as she went into the other room to call for some take out. "Food should be here in forty five minutes," Regina said as she walked back into the room. She sat back down on the couch and I watched her carefully remove her boots. "Are you going to sit or continue gawking at me from across the room?" She asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and her infamous evil grin. I let my hands fall to the side and huffed as I made my way to the spot next to her. "So what would you like to talk about for forty five minutes?" She inquired as I began removing my boots.

"I can think of something else, rather than talking..." I mumbled to myself.

"And what's that Miss Swan?" _Shit! She heard me?_

I swallowed hard and slowly lifted my head up to see her big brown eyes burning with lust. I know she was trying to hide it but I could see her squirm under my glare. I felt like time stopped around us as I moved closer to her. The tip of my nose was almost touching hers when I heard her soft sigh. It was a release of content, a feeling of comfort. My hands were on both sides of her legs, fisted into the couch for support. Her eyes shifted, scanning every inch of my face. I saw her eyes begging for what was to come. I licked my lips as my eyes dropped down to her red, luscious lips.

The words fell from my mouth breathlessly, "Once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"Don't stop."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_Regina's POV_

My simple words telling her _don't stop,_ fell from my lips subconsciously. I've waited for the love of my life for far too long. I don't care anymore if she's married or confused about our situation. All I know is I am tired of waiting for my happy ending. I can feel her need for this moment is just as strong as mine. I was going to take my time and revel in this moment.

Emma's delectable lips connected with mine. They were just as enjoyable as the last time I kissed them except this time I could feel the hunger radiating off of Emma. She parted her lips immediately and I followed right along with her. I had to taste her tongue in that moment. Her warm soft muscle swept across mine and it took every ounce of me to suppress a moan. I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair, before tangling my fingers in it. Her hands were supporting her body, so she only used one hand to slide up my thigh. I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth causing a groan to escape from Emma's mouth. A new wave of arousal flooded my body from hearing Emma so turned on. I pulled away gently, hearing the sounds of both our heavy breathing.

"You're going to have to be quiet, because if you make one more sexy noise, I'm just going to take you right now! Hard and fast," I claimed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Challenge excepted," the savior replied with a cocky grin. She lunged forward planting a rough kiss against my wet lips. I fell back down onto the couch and Emma followed my body the whole way. She laid on top of me and all I was doing was willing myself to stay calm. I've wanted her for too long, I don't think I can be patient any longer.

My fingers found their way underneath Emma's thin T shirt. I lightly trailed my fingers up and down her back causing her skin to breakout in goosebumps. Her hips reacted hastily as they pressed down into mine. My body ignited with heat as I felt the pressure I craved against my core. My hands went straight to Emma's shirt in attempt to pull it off. I felt her smirk against my lips before she leaned back, pulling it off. This leaving a nice display of her full breasts being pushed up by her red lace bra. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over her sexy, toned body. My fingers swept against her pale skin as I made a little trail from her back to her flat stomach. I brushed the back of my fingers up her stomach feeling her tight muscles clench. When I reached below her bra I traced the material until I was at the clasp. I unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her toned arms. Her mouth fell to my neck as she started off with featherlight kisses. I bit my lip even harder trying to stifle another moan that threatened. I felt her teeth bite down and then she was pulling my hot flesh between her teeth, sucking hard. My hips bucked forward searching for some kind of friction. _Fuck she's going to leave a mark!_ Her mouth made a pop as she released my tender skin.

Emma sat up straddling my torso. Her finger's fumbled as she began unbuttoning my blouse. I went straight for her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. She leaned back to take off her jeans as I took off my blouse. Her hands found the top of my skirt as she tugged it down my legs, tossing it across the room. The gorgeous blonde crawled back on top of me looking me square in the eyes. She made a face that I could only describe as an Emma Swan face. It was a mix between a pout and a loving grin. I swear she only makes this face when she looks at me and it honestly melts my heart. I can feel my blackened heart repairing itself to its original blood red every time she looks at me like this.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked full of concern. I leaned forward to capture her lips as my fingers ran from her cheeks to her hair, pulling her as close as possible.

"I've been waiting since I was seventeen. That's five curses and over forty years to find you back in my arms. I'm not letting go." The blonde smiled and slammed her mouth against mine. Her core began slowly grinding against mine. I could feel how wet she was through her dainty panties and I know she could feel my arousal just as much.

Emma left my lips as she trailed kisses down my neck. She shifted so she was straddling my left leg. She continued her slow torture of kisses down to my breasts. Her tongue swirled lightly around my nipple, taunting the sensitive bud. She sucked it between her teeth causing a sensation straight to my clit. My back arched off the couch and a moan escaped my throat. I felt Emma's wet core grinding against my leg in need as her trail of kisses went even lower. When she reached my waistline she turned her attention to my hips lightly kissing from one to the next. As much as I loved the fact that she was taking her time to make love to me, I was slowly losing my mind. Her mouth left my hips and were replaced with her fingers digging deep into my skin as she kissed up my inner thigh.

"Emma," I moaned in a raspy whisper because that's all my voice would allow.

I watched the grin spread across her face before her tongue licked from the bottom to the top of my wet entrance. I haven't had sex in over five years, since Robin passed away and I was about to come undone right now. I knew there was no way I would last long under her touch, but I didn't care. We have all night together.

My sexy blonde ran her tongue again up and down my opening and I knew she wanted to tease me. I squirmed below her trying to feel any friction.

I propped myself up on my elbows and snapped, "Miss Swan!" I watched her eyes grow wide, her face and chest flushed and goosebumps broke along her back.

I smiled to myself with victory, knowing what that name does to her. Her mouth left my center as she crawled towards me. She lightly pushed my chest to lay back down, "You're going to have to learn how to let go of some of that control."

Those green eyes were stern and I actually liked her taking control of me and my body. She slithered her way back down and placed a small kiss against my entrance. I began to roll my eyes in frustration but then her tongue was licking and sucking my sensitive bundle of nerves. My hips bucked in reflex as she continued her pleasure. She stopped for a brief moment and caught my eye. One finger slid into her mouth and then another, sucking them wet. She leaned back down resuming her tongue work while she slipped one finger inside of me. Her finger pumped slowly stretching my tight walls. My body was slick with sweat while I could feel the pool forming between my legs. Emma slid another finger in and curled her fingers in just the right way. Her tongue circled aggressively against my clit as her fingers pumped deeper inside of me. I leaned forward as my body climbed to ecstasy.

"Emma...Em-ma..." my mind was fuzzy, my heart was racing and I knew it wasn't long. Her long fingers picked up speed as she rammed into my sensitive spot. That tongue never stopped as her fingers worked simultaneously to get me off. I gripped her shoulder tight with one hand digging my sharp nails into her pale flesh. I ran my other hand through the blonde mess before me. I pushed her closer to me, if it was even possible.

"Fuck, Emma!" I screamed as my body clenched when I hit my climax. I felt my body release and watched as the blonde licked me clean. I fell back covering my eyes with my palms as my world spun around me. I felt Emma's warm skin glide across mine until we were face to face.

"Hey!" She said as she tried to pull my hands from my face.

I let out a soft chuckle, "You made me so dizzy!"

Emma laughed and kissed my lips gently. I could taste myself on her which gave me the motivation to flip us over. I ripped her delicate thong from her hips and tossed them off the couch. I didn't waste anytime devouring the goddess before me. I can't even think of how many times I've dreamt of this moment. What her skin felt like under my touch, the way she would taste against my tongue, the sounds that would escape her lips as I'm making her come undone. I was too eager to take my time. I ran my tongue along her folds before I dipped in between them. My thumb pressed against her clit working in a circular motion. I heard a low groan from her throat which fueled my fire to work harder for her orgasm. My tongue replaced my thumb as I slammed two fingers inside of her tight entrance. She screamed loud and I smiled against her mound.

"Fuck you're so tight," I whispered and I wondered how long it's been since she's had sex. I pushed that thought aside not wanting to think of her with _him_. I curled my fingers over and over again until her legs began to shake. Her hips pushed forward and I knew she was close. I maintained my pace and rhythm until her whole body was trembling.

"Regina, I'm coming," she panted but I was relentless as I helped ride out her orgasm.

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzzz_.

Emma and I both jumped at the buzzing noise. Her head flew back and she laughed, "Our food."


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Emma's POV_

Regina fell back to her heels as I flung my legs over the couch to stand up. The buzzing through the intercom still ringing in our ears. I ran to the speaker and held down the button, "Yeah?"

"Chinese delivery." I buzzed the guy in and turned toward Regina. My face was scrunched in confusion as my lips pouted.

"Chinese? Really?" She smiled proudly tossing my jeans at my face.

"Get dressed," the mayor demanded.

I stumbled attempting to wiggle into my skinny jeans as she threw my T shirt at my face. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, just as I heard a knock from the delivery guy. I ran to the door opening it as I pulled my hair out from the back of my shirt. I swallowed hard when I found my husband standing on the other side holding mine and Regina's food.

"Emma," Killian gasped before pulling me into a tight hug. "I've been so worried love. Are you alright?" He asked but I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't think.

Finally I heard the bathroom door creak open, sending my heart into overdrive. My eyes grew wide and something finally clicked in my brain to pull away. I started taking a step back when I heard Regina clearing her throat.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" I asked once I put some space between us.

"Aye," he cleared his throat before speaking again, "Regina left in such a hurry, I wondered where she could possibly be running off to. So I followed her here and my suspicions were correct."

"So what? You were just waiting like a creep downstairs?" I asked.

"Not a creep, I'm your husband. You wouldn't answer any of my calls Swan. So I waited for someone to let me in," he simply stated not thinking anything was wrong with his actions.

"I didn't answer your calls for a reason," I said more calmly than I felt.

I saw Regina walk towards us out of the corner of my eye, _thank god she got dressed in there!_ She walked right up to Killian and I thought she might deck him. Instead she grabbed the bag from him and walked toward the small eating area. Killian and I both stared at her, watching each move intently.

Regina's head snapped up when she felt us staring, "What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. Neither one of us said anything but resumed our blatant staring. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day and I've worked up an appetite," she stated nonchalantly as she unpacked the food before her.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I had to look away from both of them. Killian took a quick look around the room and then back and forth between Regina and I. I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"Killian," I exhaled deeply, but he cut me off.

"Swan lets talk about all of this, I love you. This is all a misunderstanding, I've loved you since Neverland. Do you honestly think I would've married you if I didn't love you? After Cora's been dead for this long?" I thought about his argument and to my surprise I actually believe him.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed space, time to think and to heal," I admitted.

My husband wrapped his arms around me again and I felt Regina's death stare. Her hand was still moving to feed her mouth but her eyes were stone cold as she glared at us. Hook started pulling me towards the door and I heard Regina's chair scrape against the wooden floor.

"Come on Swan lets go home and we can fix this," Hook offered. Regina didn't say a damn word, she stood up from her chair with her arms folded securely over her chest.

"Killian, stop. I came here for a reason."

"Oh but you don't mind having her around? She's just as much to blame here Emma. Open up those pretty green eyes!" With that, Regina was already stomping towards us.

"I know she is, you both are in the wrong, but Regina and I talked about everything when we were trapped in that mirror. Even though I don't agree with what she did, I completely understand it," I explained looking at Regina to catch her response, but her face was blank.

"So that's it? You are going to leave your husband? Me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Emma?" Regina finally interrupted looking like I smacked her across the face. I know that look, it's the same one she gave me when I said Hook proposed.

"Listen! Both of you! You both kept secrets from me that effected my life in a negative way. You both hurt me very deeply. On the other hand," I looked Killian in the eyes, "You want me to turn my back on a woman who has been my best friend for years, a woman I am suppose to be with, the woman you were told to keep me away from, the woman who has had my back for years, the woman who is my son's mother!" I turned to face Regina, who's smile from what I just said about her was quickly fading, "And you want me to abandon my husband, a man I said vows with and promised to love no matter what." I closed my eyes trying to focus on what needed to be said, "I left Storybrooke and Boston so I could have some space and think about my life and what I want out of the rest of it. I need time."

The look of hurt in both of their eyes hit me hard. It felt like a knife in my heart that kept twisting, dragging out the pain as long and agonizing as possible.

"I think it's best if I stay here and figure out my life. Alone."

"We were happy Emma, don't do this. Come home," Hook begged.

"Happy? Killian when was the last time we slept together? It's been months, way before any of this stuff came out about Regina!" I yelled trying to let out all my frustrations. He must've felt embarrassed because he instantly stopped arguing.

"Aye love. I respect your wishes, I'm going to leave but please keep in contact, even if it's only through text. I need to know you are okay and I want to keep the lines of communication open," Killian said with pleading eyes. I nodded and opened the door. Killian gave Regina one last glare before he was out the door.

"Oh I'm staying Miss Swan, I told you I'm sticking by you," Regina stated firmly as she walked back to her food, proceeding to eat.

I shut the door before making my way to the brunette. I sat down next to her, seeing my food already placed in front of me, ready to go. I smiled as I picked up my fork and dug into the delicious grease before me.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I leaned over and nudged her shoulder with mine. I was so happy in this moment with her, I felt at ease with my life for once. I smiled looking into her big brown eyes and she smiled back shaking her head.

"Emma? Are you going to go back to him?" Her voice was monotone and I knew she was trying to hide her fear.

"Like I said before, I need time to think about everything," I muttered as I shoved another fork full into my mouth.

Regina stood up abruptly. "Maybe I should leave too," she declared as she started walking toward the door.

I jumped from my chair and chased her to the door. "Regina, you don't have to go."

"Yes I do. I'm going to end up getting hurt again, it's better this way."

The mayor turned her back to me and grabbed the knob to my door. In that split second her hand was on the door I panicked. I pressed my body against hers and wrapped my arms around her front. I laid my cheek against the back of her shoulder as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Please stay," I whispered.

"I..."

"I've been through a lot the last few days and there's nobody else I rather have next to me right now. You make all the fears, all the worry, all the heartache disappear."

I turned my head to kiss her shoulder then laid my head back down against her warmth. I don't know what was compelling me to act this way but I know I needed her to stay. She felt safe.

"Okay," she mumbled as her hand dropped from the door knob.

She spun around in my arms and kissed me cautiously. I followed her lead with keeping the kiss slow and passionate. It didn't last long before it became frantic and we ended up naked, sweaty and coming down from our orgasms.

I fell asleep with my head resting on Regina's naked chest. I don't think I was asleep long before I heard a shutter sound from my phone. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Regina's arm falling to her side.

"What did you do?" My voice was harsh from sleeping or maybe it was from screaming her name so much?

"What?" I could tell by her tone she was playing dumb.

I reached for her hand to find my phone gripped tightly. I pried it from her fingers and swiped my finger to unlock the phone. A picture popped up of me sleeping on Regina's bare chest with her kissing the top of my head. Fuck, she looked so hot with her face free from makeup, her swollen lips pouted out and that twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sending it to Hook," she deadpanned.

"Regina!" I snapped.

"Come on, look how cute we are."

"Absolutely not!"

"He's the one who wanted updates on how you are. I think happily sedated is a good caption." I pulled the phone up high as I hit the little trash can in the corner.

"Don't you dare! That's a good picture!" She tried to reach for it but couldn't stretch that high above us. Her fingers attacked my sides as I screamed out and tried to squirm free.

"Regina, stop!" I laughed out trying to be serious.

The brunette continued her torture until the phone fell to my chest. She grabbed it but I was quick to smack it out of her hands. Regina fell on top of my naked body as the phone hit the floor. We both stopped moving and looked at the floor searching with our eyes for the phone. I spotted it and tried to wiggle out from underneath the brunette. She held onto my sides as I fell from the couch, my back smacking against the wooden floor.

"Oooooof!" I groaned as I felt the sting against my bare back.

"That's the same noise you made when I landed on you the first time we met in the mirror," she smiled as she looked down on me.

I saw nothing but pure love in her eyes. A look I've never seen anyone ever give me besides my parents. She held my wrists tightly above my head as she kissed me hard. My body betrayed my mind, flexing my hips up toward the seductive woman on top of me. _Round three!_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Regina's POV_

I woke up with my limbs entangled with Emma's, draped in her new soft flannel sheets. Even though I insisted she buy the silk sheets. We argued like an old married couple in the store before I decided it was her house and I should probably let her have this one.

I arrived Thursday evening and now it's Sunday morning. I spent the whole weekend with Emma. We only left the tiny apartment to eat and buy new things for her place. Otherwise we spent most of this glorious weekend in bed.

When I'm with her, I could feel all the stress of life wash away. She makes me feel young again, not just young but back to the girl I was before death, loss and heartache. I love her more than life itself and I know it's going to kill me when I have to leave today. I know she won't follow me.

"Mmmm, look at that sexy pout!" Emma joked as she stretched before rolling into my side. I smacked her arm playfully and rolled my eyes. I pulled her impossibly close taking in her warm scent of vanilla and sex.

"I don't want to leave," I mumbled against her bare chest.

"Then don't," she simply stated like it was such an easy decision.

"I have to. I'm sure the paperwork is piling up on my desk. Besides I want to see Henry before he goes back to school."

The sleepy blonde hummed softly in response while kissing the top of my head. I'm going to miss these mornings. I love waking up with her messy blonde locks wrapped around us, while our naked bodies form to one another's. I sighed before taking in her scent one last time as I try to memorize this moment. I lightly kissed the scar right above her left breast earning a soft moan. I pulled away quickly and placed one more kiss on her lips before I rolled out of bed.

"I need to shower and then get on the road," I explained. The lengthy blonde stretched once more while holding her arms out to me.

"No! Get back in bed," she pouted. _She is so adorable._

"I can't Emma. It's a long drive back."

I welcomed the almost scolding hot water as it cascaded over my aching muscles. I don't remember the last time my body had that much _exercise_. My muscles feel tight, not to mention how sore I am between my legs. I heard the bathroom door open and watched with excitement as Emma entered.

"These are my last few moments with you, there's no way I wasn't going to join you," she explained as she entered the small shower.

I moved aside and watched Emma step under the hot water. She groaned in appreciation as my eyes raked over her pasty skin turning slightly red from the heat. She closed her eyes as the water flooded her face. The way the water caught on her eyelashes and her lips, enhanced her features. I never saw anyone as sexy as Emma Swan. I watched the water roll down each muscle and every indent her body has to offer. Her eyes fluttered open and I knew she caught me staring as a smile crept up her face. Her arms wrapped around my waist to pull my in tight. Soon I felt the relaxing sensation of her fingertips rubbing into my sore back muscles. I slid my fingers behind her neck and massaged gently as I kissed her lips.

We both were humming, admiring one another's touch.

"I need one for the road," she laughed into my lips.

"Aren't you sore Swan?"

She giggled softly and whispered in a low tone, "I'll be gentle."

Her body slid down mine and she dropped to her knees. Her warm tongue was soft against my sensitive clit. She gently circled her tongue around as her finger gently swept against my folds. My head fell back hitting the cold tile behind me. She slowly lifted my leg and placed it upon her shoulder. She licked my entrance before sliding her tongue in side of me. My insides reacted before I could process anything.

"You're so swollen and soooo wet," Emma moaned but I couldn't really catch what she was saying, my head was so fuzzy. I ran my fingers through her wet hair as a moan escaped my lips. She slid two fingers in gradually as her tongue caressed my clit.

"Emma...you feel...so," I let out another moan as my legs began to shake. Her grip tightened around my waist in an attempt to hold me up. "Emma," I mumbled incoherently.

This woman drives me crazy. I heard Emma groan which sent me over the edge. I came fast and hard all around the blonde before me. Once my breathing returned to normal Emma placed my leg back down. I fell to my knees ready to repair the favor.

Once we were finished, we dressed in her room. I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach knowing I had to leave. We walked down to my car in silence, the weight of the world back on my shoulders. I stood in front of my car door as Emma stood in front of me. Her hands were buried into her back pockets. Her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip and I worried she might draw blood. My fingers lifted her chin to look at me as I pulled her lip from her teeth with my thumb. She smiled weakly and I shoved my hands into her red leather jacket's pockets, pulling her close to me. Her smile grew before she leaned in kissing me with so much love. I was pinned between my car and Emma's slim frame. My hands left her pockets and fell to her ass.

"I never realized how nice your ass was until I saw it naked!" She laughed in response and held my gaze.

"Why do I get the feeling this morning had a different meaning to you than me?" I asked.

She pecked my lips, "You call or text me when you get back to Storybrooke."

I watched her green eyes fill with sorrow and I wanted to ask if this was goodbye for good but I couldn't handle that answer. I pressed my body against her and kissed her deeply one last time. We both hummed feeling the warming sensation spread through our veins. I closed my eyes trying to absorb this moment. She stepped back as I opened my car door. I sat down, starting the engine.

Emma leaned down, "Drive safe Regina, I'll talk to you tonight." She closed my door and walked back to her apartment without another look back.

The drive back home was exhausting to say the very least. Every time I traveled to New York, Emma always drove before. I was finally home in my own bed with silk sheets, but I couldn't help miss her flannel ones. The silence was deafening as my thumb floated above the send button. She did tell me to call or text when I was home but I didn't want to seem to needy. Just then my phone buzzed.

 _Emma: You should've been home an hour ago..._

I smiled as I read the text feeling like a love sick teenager.

 _Me: My apologies Miss Swan. I was settling back in._

 _Emma: You didn't follow orders Madam Mayor...I think a punishment is in order..._

My eyes widened as I read her last text. My heart skipped a beat as my stomach fluttered with excitement.

 _Me: Miss Swan don't make threats you don't intend to keep._

 _Emma: What makes you think I won't tie you to the bed face down, so your ass in on full display? That way I can alternate between spanking that tight ass and ramming my fingers into you. Only to pull my fingers away each time you are about to cum..._

I swallowed hard as her descriptive image was painted in my mind. I clenched my thighs trying to calm the ache between my legs. I didn't know what to say, I've never talked dirty via text before.

 _Me: Go ahead and try Miss Swan..._

 _Emma: That's a promise Madam Mayor!_

We talked for a little while longer before my body gave in to the sleep I needed. When I woke up, I sent Henry a quick text saying to meet me at my office before he left for school.

Then I proceeded to get ready for work.

A few hours later I heard my door opening. I looked up from my desk to see my son waltzing through with a smile. I stood up so I could hug him tight. Even though he's much bigger than me now, I still cradle his head just like when he was a young boy. I kissed his forehead before I let him go so he could take a seat.

"So how's mom?" He asked flopping into the chair across from my desk. I sat down as well trying to mask my emotions.

"She's doing well Henry. She will get through this, just like she always has," I confirmed with confidence. He smiled in return and nodded.

"So...can we talk about how you and mom are true loves?" I pressed my lips into a thin line as I processed his question. I didn't really want to discuss my love life with my son. Especially since this topic had to do with his other mother.

"Henry," I breathed out but he cut me off.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to go into detail. I would just like to know if you both talked about it and what you think."

I gave him a stern nod before I began.

"Henry, I love your mother...very much. I know she has feelings for me as well, I am just unsure of how strong they are. I would love to start a relationship with her but she's still married. She's still confused about Hook and she needs some time." He nodded slowly as he played with a button on his jacket. "Is that helpful for right now?" I asked.

"Of course mom. I hope it all works out for you. You deserve happiness and I've known for a long time just how happy she makes you." I smiled proudly at the young man before me. Emma and I did this. We created this loving, intelligent and courageous man that sits before me.

"I am so proud to call you my son." A goofy grin stretched across his face and all I could do was think of Emma in that moment. They have the same genuine smiles that warm my heart.

"I have to get going but I'll call you when I get back at school so you don't worry," he said as he walked toward the door. I followed closely behind and gave him one last hug.

"Drive safe! No texting while driving Henry," I called out in a stern voice as he walked down the hall. He waved his hand in the air before he was gone.

I went back into my office and resumed my paperwork. I tapped my pen against my lip, "Alone, again," I scuffed to myself.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Emma's POV_

"Keep up the good work Swan," my boss yelled as I walked out the door. I turned around to smile politely before I headed to my car. I climbed inside and drove the little bug back home.

It's been one month since Regina left. We still talk all the time but lately I feel like it's becoming less and less. I've kept my promise to Killian, keeping the lines of communication open but I filed for a divorce the day after Regina left. Apparently everyone neglected to tell me that our marriage license was from a fake town. So that means our marriage was never legal in any other state, heck any other town! So I've been living free and single for one month. It has been depressing, to say the very least. I have no idea how I did it for all those years before Henry brought me to Storybrooke.

I watched the bright New York signs pass me by. I missed my exit while lost in thought. Or maybe I just did it subconsciously...another exit comes and goes. Before I know it I'm out of New York and I know my destination now.

I killed the engine and looked at the glowing numbers on my dashboard. It's two o'clock in the morning, I should get a room at Granny's and come back in the morning. _Who the hell am I trying to kid?_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I can't wait until morning. I stepped out of my car and shut the door as quietly as possible. My legs felt heavy as I walked down the mansion's path. If I was walking any slower I'd be walking backwards. So many things rushed through my mind as I walked the path. _Has she moved on? Would she even be happy to see me? Will she let me stay?_

I stopped when I finally reached the steps. I stared at the black and white mansion before me...this was it. I want this to be my forever. I took a deep breath as I begged my legs to take a step up the stairs. I climbed the steps and lightly knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes and tried again, harder this time since she was probably sleeping. I took a step back and thought maybe I should come back in the morning. I started walking down the steps back to my car.

"Fuck it," I mumbled to myself and waved my hand, surrounding myself in the white smoke I hardly recognized anymore.

I transported myself straight into Regina's room. My heart fluttered when I saw the stunning brunette sound asleep in her bed. I walked over to her side of the bed and sat down in front of her. I felt an overwhelming sensation of love when I noticed her sheets were flannel. It may be small but that meant she missed me. Regina would never let her silk sheets go. I ran my fingers softly through her raven locks. Her big brown eyes flew open wide and I knew she was a little frightened.

"Hey," my voice cracked as I watched her eyes relax when she realized it was me.

"Emma, what are doing here?" She murmured in a groggy state. I smiled because I really missed her sleepy voice.

"I missed you." I leaned forward and kissed her temple. A smirk appeared on her face as she reached behind her back and pulled the sheets back.

"Climb in."

I stood up and rushed to peel out of my clothes. I climbed over her body and crawled into my spot, behind her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her ribs before she turned to face me. She kissed me lazily but my whole body flushed. I missed her more than I realized.

"I missed you too my Emma," she whispered as her eyes fluttered close.

I'm not sure if Regina meant to say _my_ Emma but it meant more to me than she will ever know. I kissed the tip of her nose and scooted myself closer into her embrace, where I drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Miss Swan! State your reasons for being in my bed!"

My eyes flew open in a panic as I saw Regina standing over me. Her arms were folded across her chest as her fingers drummed against her biceps. She had one eyebrow perked up and her full lips were in a twisted pout. _What just happened? Did I miss something? Why is she pissed?_ My green eyes shifted around the room looking for some kind of clue.

"Uhhhh..."

"Explain!" She yelled causing me to flinch.

"Uhhh...I missed you..." it came out more of a question than a statement. She leaped onto the bed, landing on my body. I tried to brace myself from our bodies colliding. The mayor leaned down and kissed me aggressively. It was like this would be the last time she would ever taste me. I turned my head to break the kiss, "What the hell Regina! You scared me!" She began laughing, an unguarded, husky and sincere chuckle. That was my new goal in life, to hear that sexy laugh everyday.

"I missed you too Emma," she confessed as her lips connected with mine once more. After a few minutes Regina sat up straddling my hips. "So how long are you in town for?"

I cleared my throat and pushed myself up to lean my back against the headboard, but making sure Regina stayed on my lap.

"About that, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Her eyes shifted as she scanned my face for a clue on what was to come.

"Okay..." she dragged out as her cold fingers ran along my warm stomach beneath my shirt.

"Regina, I'm not sure why we haven't been talking as much lately but it's been bothering me."

"I thought you wanted time and space to figure out what you wanted. Alone. Remember?"

"I know but I never wanted us to drift apart. Anyways," I sighed as I thought about my next choice of words. "...it bothered me and caused me to wonder why we are even apart in the first place." I saw the corner of her mouth tug as she suppressed her smile which gave me courage to continue. "I'm going to move back to Storybrooke, I want to be with you. I..." I started to choke on my words and I couldn't get anything out.

She placed her forehead against mine and said "I you too." I laughed at her words knowing all to well we both have a hard time saying the "L" word. She laughed along with me before I gripped her hips tightly throwing her on to the bed as I flipped on top of her.

A gust of wind hit us hard before everything around us fell silent. I saw nothing but emptiness again and my heart raced in panic as it slammed into my chest. _Not again_! I held onto Regina tight and opened just one eye to see what happened. I was standing inside Regina's vault, facing her as she stared at me in confusion.

"Dammit Swan!" Regina huffed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Why are you blaming me?"

"It seems as though every time you admit your feelings we get sucked into a vortex!" She snapped as she paced anxiously around her vault.

I noticed her clothes were different. I looked down and mine were different as well. I was in my normal skinny jeans but I had on an old beat up, green zip up that used to be Neal's. The last time I wore this was the night before my wedding to Killian. I was having cold feet so I put on that zip up and went to Regina's house to talk. Only to find out she wasn't there. I found her in the vault a little while later.

 _The Night Before the Wedding_

 _"Regina? Regina are you down here?" I called out as I ran down the steps of her vault. I saw my friend push something aside as I entered and she cleared her throat nervously._

 _"Emma? Are you okay? You look a little flustered," the look of worry clouded her face as she rushed to my side. I turned my face to the side in an attempt to hide my emotions._

 _"I'm fine," I shrugged, "Hey can we talk?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this wedding. It was a little rushed."_

 _"Why would it bother me?"_

 _"Oh well, um, Henry. Killian will be Henry's stepdad and we haven't had a chance to discuss that yet. Henry is your son too," I explained nervously. Her brows furrowed as her lips twisted, like she didn't believe a word I was saying._

 _"I suppose we haven't had a chance to discuss it. I don't think my say now will matter, do you? You are marrying him tomorrow. I believe this conversation is past it's expiration date Miss Swan," she crossed her arms making me feel like a scolded child._

 _"He could never replace Neal but do you think he's good for Henry?" I asked._

 _"Good for Henry or good for you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat. She saw right through me. I remained silent so she proceeded, "I already told you in the Underworld, you're too good for Hook. As for Henry, we already raised him. Hook's influence won't have any negative effect on our son," she emphasized. I stared blankly at the woman before me, silently begging her to read my mind. Help me find some reason not to marry Hook._

 _"Swan?" She called out after a several minutes have passed._

 _"Yeah?" I hung my head low not wanting to make eye contact because I knew unwanted tears were starting to form._

 _"Is there something else you would like to talk about?" I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head slowly. "_ _It's getting late Emma, you have a big day tomorrow." I nodded in response and left her vault. That's not how I wanted that to go._

(Regina's vault; Present Time)

"Regina, I know this might sound crazy but I think this is the night before my wedding..."

"What? That's impossible Emma."

"On the contrary," Regina and I both turned around to see Blue walking down the stairs. "Emma is right, this is the night before her wedding and you two have an important decision to make."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_Emma's POV_

"Blue, what the hell are you doing here?" Regina growled at the Fairy. I could see how much anger and resentment she still holds toward the woman after all these years.

"Regina, let her speak," I stated calmly, hoping the brunette would relax slightly.

"Thank you, Emma," Blue began causing Regina to roll her eyes, "The mirror took you back to a time where it first transported both you women. We are actually in the present right now as we speak. It is over five years ago, the night before your wedding Emma. Do you remember why you came into this vault, the night before your wedding?" My mouth gaped open as my eyes grew double in size. I looked over at Regina to find the woman's face all scrunched up in confusion. "Emma?" Blue called urging me to explain. My mouth went dry, so I tried to swallow.

"Uh, ya," my voice cracked under the pressure, "I came to talk to Regina about Hook being apart of Henry's life." Both woman glared at me, waiting for me to add more to this story. I sighed in defeat knowing I had to tell the truth because they both didn't believe me. "I also was looking for any excuse not to marry Killian. I was hoping Regina would sense my despair and say something that would stop the wedding."

"As for you Regina, why were you hiding out in your vault that night?" Blue asked in a stern manner. To my surprise Regina answered rather quickly.

"I was debating whether or not I should tell Emma about my true feelings and stop the wedding. Or if I should be a good friend, step aside and allow her to be with the one she loved."

"Exactly. You both were right on the verge of telling one another of your true feelings, but then decided not too. So the mirror stepped in, being the advocate of destiny," she explained with a grin.

"I'm so confused," I confessed, "So we aren't in the past, this is the present but it's five years ago? How does any of this make sense?"

Regina remained silent as she took in the new information. I wasn't sure if she understood or was just as confused as I was.

"Let me finish explaining and then I think you will understand Emma," Blue suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"After you talked to Regina and you turned around to leave, the mirror actually pulled you both inside, sending you to the future, five years from now. The morning you woke up from Henry's phone call that Regina was missing, was the morning after you were taken from the mirror. The mirror gave you false memories of the past five years. This was all done to show both of you woman what would happen if you waited so long to confess your love for one another. The mirror showed you both the past in the Enchanted Forest and now your future. You are now both back to that night. The night before Emma's wedding. You both have a choice to make now. Do you want to fully commit to being true loves or are you both going to continue running from your true feelings?"

Regina and I were both were silent, attempting to understand all this new information.

"So this is basically a do over, in our minds. We get the last five years back to be together?" Regina asked and Blue nodded.

"So the last month or so, Regina and I were in the mirror and in New York together, that all actually happened, right?" I asked.

"Correct, that all happened so the mirror could show you the path you both would inevitably follow." We both nodded and Blue spoke again, "When you walk out of this vault tonight, Emma you will either leave with Regina or marry Hook tomorrow but nobody will have those memories of the past month. Except you and Regina. Even if you chose Hook, that time spent with Regina will remain in your memories."

"So Hook doesn't know that I know, he made a deal with Cora or that I filed for divorce?"

"No he is none the wiser," Blue stated. Regina and I locked eyes, the pressure of the situation starting to sink in. I couldn't look away from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I will give you two some time to think about this," Blue started walking away but Regina stopped her.

"Why is the mirror back? I watched you destroy it." Regina demanded firmly.

Blue hung her head in shame and said, "I saw how much it was breaking you to be without Emma. I couldn't be the reason for your unhappiness. I could never hurt someone like that. I also couldn't let you cause any more damage to our future. I didn't actually destroy it, I kept it hidden until the time was right. I'm giving you back your love, I'm giving you a second chance." With that Blue walked up the stairs and left the vault.

"There's nothing to think about," I stated full of confidence. Regina bit her bottom lip and I could tell she was nervous. I walked up to her, closing any space between us. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and smiled brightly. "I've seen my past and my future and I'm not wasting another minute without you."

I captured her lips creating a wave of tingles to shoot down my body. I hummed against her lips at thought of how content I was with her beside me. I really do love her with all my heart. Regina pulled away just enough so she could speak.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I. Love. You." Her eyes were so full of love in that moment, I just had to kiss her again.

She pulled away instantly, "You know I love you too?"

"I know Regina," I confirmed as I kissed her welcoming lips again.

After a few minutes of a passionate make out session, Regina pulled away. Her smile was shy yet so sexy as she tried to bite her lip to contain her excitement. She took a few steps heading toward the door with my hand in hers.

"Come on Swan, we have some lives to mess with."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_Regina's POV_

We decided we could talk to the Charming's and Henry in the morning considering it was eleven o'clock at night. Emma said the night before their wedding she stayed at the house, where Hook stayed on the Jolly Roger.

Emma and I walked hand in hand down the streets of Storybrooke. Neither one of us caring who might see. The streets were barely lit by the light posts above us. The cold night wind was whipping around us as we made our way to the docks. The only thing that was keeping me from shaking cold was Emma's hand tightly entwined with mine. I could feel her warmth radiating off her body, keeping my blood warm. When we arrived at the pier, we walked to the edge looking out into the sea.

"Where the hell is the Jolly Roger?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe he was nervous and wanted to sail to calm his nerves?" I suggested as we gazed aimlessly.

The moon was shining bright, bouncing off the waters in front of us. The waves were crashing against the wood beneath us at a steady rhythmic pace.

Emma exhaled a frustrated groan, "Well then, what are we going to do?" With my free hand I flicked my wrists thinking of the dirty pirate's ship. As the purple cloud around us dissipated we found ourselves on the wooden deck of the old beat up ship. "I feel like we are breaking and entering Regina."

"Do you want to talk to him or not Miss Swan?"

The blonde nodded and dropped my hand. I followed her closely behind as she made her way to the captain's quarters. Before we entered we heard Killian speaking but we weren't sure to who. Emma cracked the door opened so we could hear who he was talking to without being seen.

"Sailing off like this, into the night, it's the closest I could be with you with tomorrow's event ahead." Emma's eyebrows pulled tightly together as she tried to understand who Hook was speaking with.

"Who would've thought the girl I was suppose to keep distracted to fulfill my vengeance would be the girl who would take all that anger away. I love her." Emma looked back at me puzzled by the situation. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed back to the door so we could resume our eavesdropping.

"But you...you will always be the love of my life. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I know one day we will be reunited."

Emma's eyes were as wide as saucers when she looked back at me again. I mouthed, "Milah" to her and she nodded in agreement. This was uncomfortable as is, so I lightly knocked on the door. I heard Hook sniffle followed by the sounds of a drawer opening and closing. The door separating us flung open with a gun pointed in Emma's face.

"Killian!" She yelled out and he instantly lowered the gun. He placed the gun on the dresser closest to him.

"Bloody hell Swan! I could've killed you! I was terrified wondering who could be on my ship since I'm in the middle of nowhere."

The pirate pulled Emma into a tight hug while kissing the top of her head. Rage and jealousy boiled through my veins but I knew I had to stay calm. This would all be over soon.

Emma pulled away tentatively holding his gaze. He tried to hang on for as long as possible but she kept pulling away. I watched her arm slip through his rough hand before her small hand was in his. She gave a tight squeeze before releasing from his grip.

"Swan? Is everything alright?" I remained silent since this wasn't my place to speak but Killian still glanced my way.

"Killian we need to talk." I took a step back attempting to give the former lover's space but Killian kept a close eye on me the whole time.

"Are you worried about the Black Fairy? Is that why you're here? Are you trying to push me away?" Emma whipped around so fast I thought she might end up with whiplash.

"Shit! I forgot about defeating the Black Fairy tomorrow!" My eyes went wide, silently explaining the mistake she made. We didn't find out about Black Fairy's curse until tomorrow. There's no way she would've known that right now. She closed her eyes when she realized the mistake she made.

"Tomorrow? Emma? You did find out about the winged creature and now you're afraid you'll get hurt and so you don't want to marry me..."

"I do have to defeat her tomorrow. I think...but either way that's not why I'm calling off our wedding. I found out some things about our past. A past that concerns all three of us actually...and well I've come to realize that I'm in love with Regina." Hook took a giant step back as all the blood drained from his face.

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm so sorry Killian but if Milah came into your life and you knew how much you loved her, would you honestly still marry me?" Hook dropped his head as he stared at the wooden planks below us.

"You're right, I wouldn't. I would want to be with Milah, she was my soulmate."

Hook didn't look up once as he processed the new information. Emma explained that she found out about his deal and also that her and I were destined to be true love's. I'm not sure if he was still listening but I knew as soon as Emma mentioned Milah, he would let her go. I mean he was just talking to the dead woman a few moments ago.

"If I'm being honest with myself there's always been chemistry between the two of you and I chose to ignore it." His smile was small but genuine when he looked into Emma's eyes. He hugged her tight, "I love you Swan and I want nothing but happiness for you." He pulled away as she whispered thank you.

"Regina," he turned to face me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all nervous, "I was going to say take care of her, but you always have." I smiled and nodded politely because I really didn't know what to say to him. I just stole his fiancé, now was not the time for my snarky remarks.

"So Killian, we will see you tomorrow? For the final battle?" Emma asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I think I'm going to stay out here. Sail around for a little while. I miss the freedom of the sea love."

Emma simply nodded in response. This was so uncomfortable nobody really knew what to say. At least he wasn't putting up a fight. We said our goodbyes and I sent us back to my mansion.

When we arrived in my bedroom we both undressed and crawled into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long, eventful, stressful day as well as today. We both laid on our sides facing one another with our hands locked. Within seconds we were both fast asleep.

"Moms?"

I think I heard Henry off in the distance but my mind was still groggy from sleep.

"Moms!"

My eyelids lazily opened to find a mess of blonde curls spread out all around me. I hummed softly in appreciation, I missed mornings like this. I scooted closer to the vanilla scent and warmth emitting off of her.

"Moms!"

That time I definitely heard my son's voice and it wasn't from a distance, it was right behind me. My eyes popped open as I looked over my shoulder quickly to confirm Henry standing above my bed in shock.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" My voice was shaky coated with a raspy thickness from just waking up.

"Mmmm I love your morning voice," Emma mumbled as she pulled me closer to her body. My cheeks flushed crimson to her admission.

"Mom what are you doing in bed with Emma?" Our son's eyes shifted from mine to Emma's. "Mom, aren't you suppose to be marrying Hook in a few hours?"

Emma's eyes looked as though they might bug out of her head. She pulled the sheet to her chin as reality kicked in, we are both in nothing but our underwear.

"Kid, what the hell?" Emma screeched.

"Me? What the hell with you?" He challenged back.

"Henry, language!" I scolded.

"What is going on? Someone needs to explain now before grandma comes up here to find this!" He motioned between the both of us and my heart sank in horror.

"Snow's here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! She went to mom's to help her get ready for the wedding. When she wasn't home she called me, I said I hadn't seen either of you. We tried calling both of you but you didn't answer. So I told her I would meet her here and let her in since I have a key." Emma and I both groaned in response.

"Henry please give your mother and I a few minutes to compose ourselves. Tell Snow we will be down in five minutes," I ordered with a stern look.

"Okay fine, but I want an explanation as soon as you come downstairs," Henry demanded.

"You're the kid remember? We are the parents!" Emma joked before Henry left my room. "Ugh!" Emma groaned in exasperation.

"That was horrible."

"It could've been worse," I shot Emma a look and she started to laugh, "He could've seen the Savior tasting the Queen's forbidden fruit!"

"Ugh, Swan! You're awful!" I smacked her hard bicep before pushing her to the other side of the bed. "You just ruined sex between us! We'll have to be one of those couples who never has sex."

Emma pounced on top of me and kissed me hard, "I could never go without your forbidden fruit!" She kissed me again before her fingers found my ribs. Her fingers began their tickling torture as I tried to fight her off.

"Swan stop!" I tried to hold back my giggling.

"Your mother and _our_ son are expecting us downstairs!" She leaned forward giving me a heartfelt kiss before she rolled off my body and off the bed.

"On to the next set of lives to turn upside down," she smirked from across the room as she began dressing herself.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Emma's POV_

I walked down the stairs with a nervous Regina following closely behind. All my mind could focus on was the clicking of her heels on each step. My mother was already scolding me with her narrowed eyes. Her arms folded across her chest with her foot tapping against the floor.

"Are you running again?" My mother questioned with a stern force causing my heart to speed up in fear. I'm a grown woman, why do I feel like a fifteen year old all over again?

I finished walking down the stairs and stood directly in front of my mother. She might be smaller than I am but in this moment she felt like she was towering over me. Regina remained at the bottom of the stairs giving my mother and I some space. In all honesty, I think she was too nervous to come any closer.

"I'm not running. Well technically I'm not. But I am calling off the wedding," I blurted out in my incoherent rambling. My mother's shoulders slumped down and I could see her relaxing in front of me. She gripped both my biceps tightly while gazing into my eye. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes. I'm more than alright," I confessed.

"I bet you are..." Henry mumbled to himself but we all heard him. We all stood silent, gaping at him. Once he realized he had all our attention, he cleared his throat and stood up taller. "Don't you have something you would like to explain Moms?"

"Snow, remember what happened all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked as my mother dropped her hands from my arms. I knew she knew exactly what Regina was talking about. She straightened herself while tugging at her skirt and sweater.

"So, you two..." my mother couldn't even finish her sentence nor look neither one of us in the face.

"How could you keep that from me? I'm your daughter. She is my one true love and you were going to watch me marry someone else today?" I was starting to lose my temper. Then I thought back to when I was in New York for that month, I realized just how much I missed my parents and didn't want to lose them again.

"Emma, please I thought if you didn't want to be with Hook then you wouldn't have said yes to him. I thought you were happy and you are right, I still should've told you. Regina should have too..." her eyes shifted toward Regina for a brief moment before her eyes were back on me.

"Let's just say, I've already thought about all of this and I'm done arguing about it with everyone. What's done is done and all that matters now is that Regina and I ended up together anyways. Despite everyone's best efforts," I quipped.

"I am truly sorry Emma," my mother confessed and I knew she meant it.

"Right now we have more important things to worry about, like the Black Fairy and her curse," Regina chimed in taking a few steps closer to us.

"Hold on!" Henry interrupted, "I still don't know what is going on here!"

"Regina? Do you want to take this one?" I asked which earned me an eye roll.

"Henry, a long time ago when I was seventeen I was told that Emma was my one true love. We can discuss all the details at another time. For now all you need to know is your mother and I love each other very much."

Henry's eyes shifted back and forth between Regina and I as he tried to process everything. Then slowly a smile stretched across his face, "I'm happy for both of you." I reached my hand up to rub my thumb against his cheek while Regina pulled him into a hug. Henry pulled away and asked, "Now what's going on with the Black Fairy?"

We sat down and explained everything to Henry and my mother about the curse that was to come this evening. We decided to call Blue over because we had one more question for her.

"So now that I won't be marrying Hook and I'm with Regina, there's one question," I stated while looking at the woman before me.

"What's that Emma?" Blue asked.

"Will I still have to defeat the Black Fairy if I changed the course of events?"

"That I don't have an answer to, only time will tell..."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_Emma's POV_

"You have to stop doing that, or your mother's not going to let you keep visiting me," I ordered Henry as he studied my face in disbelief.

"Regina? She's here?" He asked as a sparkle of hope shined in his eyes.

"Who's Regina?" I asked. I was starting to panic but I wouldn't allow it to show. Maybe he was starting to lose his mind just like I had. I hoped this day would never come, I didn't want him to end up like me, in a psych ward.

"My mom. Your girlfriend. Your one true love."

"Kid, I would never date your mom. I think she hates me, she's the one who put me here to begin with. Then again she does give me these weird looks sometimes...but no I would never date Fiona."

"Fiona? Who's-"

"Henry! There's my boy," Fiona stated as she approached our table. I felt my stomach turn with anxiety every time this woman was near. Why would Henry assume I was dating her?

"Madam Mayor." The name felt wrong as it fell from my lips. It felt as though that name once gave me happiness, comfort even. Now it feels like it's tainted, like this woman before me doesn't deserve that name. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming today."

Fiona bent down over the table, leaning dangerously close. She was speaking to me but my mind was drowning in fear and anxiety. Fiona and Henry were speaking and before I knew it he was coming to hug me goodbye. I didn't want him to leave, he was the only thing that felt safe in my life right now.

When my son leaned in to hug me goodbye he whispered in my ear, "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it!"

Something in my gut was telling me I should listen to him, that something wasn't right here. Fiona demanded that I take my medication. I knew I shouldn't but I didn't want to cause anymore problems with her. So I made it seem as though I took them, hiding them beneath my tongue until I was able to spit them out. I needed my mind clear and focused if I was going to get out of here.

 _The Enchanted Forest; Present Time_

 _Regina's POV_

I watched the disturbing mind games the Black Fairy was playing on Emma through my mirror. My poor Emma looked so tired, so mentally drained and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"That bitch!" I shouted as I walked away from the mirror and everyone around else that was trapped here as well.

Everything was happening exactly how it happened last time. Emma and Henry were lost in another curse while Snow, David, Hook and I were ripped away to the Enchanted Forest. Clearly the Fairy assumed Emma and Hook went through with the wedding, since he was here too. I didn't need to waste my time anymore listening to everyone around me. I already knew what was going to happen, so I decided to get to work with Zelena on a potion. I was growing impatient as I told everyone, "I don't care what kind of magic it takes, I'm getting Henry and Emma back."

 _Boston; Present Time_

 _Emma's POV_

Henry did everything he could to make me believe in his silly reality consumed with fairy tales characters. He even tried to convince me that this Regina woman was the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and that I was her true love. I couldn't continue this insanity that was spiraling both of us down, so I left for Boston.

As I sat alone in my apartment I spotted a notebook in my bag. I pulled out the brown notebook that had a note taped to the top from Henry. My son took the time to draw out events that he believed to be true from the story book Fiona forced me to burn.

There was a picture he drew that really stuck out to me. It was after he ate the turnover, he was in the hospital and I was next to his bed. I heard a small voice in my head of a woman. I could hear her raspy voice shaking with tears as she cried, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

I closed my eyes focusing all my energy on that voice. It felt warming and familiar but I couldn't place it. I tried desperately to hear the voice once more so I could attempt putting a face with it. I was begging my brain to give me any vision, maybe it will be a clue to something Henry has said. Nothing was coming and before I knew it, the voice was gone. I couldn't hear her even if I tried. Why couldn't I remember that moment in time? Why couldn't I see the woman? In that moment I realized something was off and maybe there was some truth to what Henry had said. With that I was back on the road to Storybrooke, hoping to break record time.

When I arrived I found Henry with a sword, which was highly troublesome. He must truly believe in these fairytales stories if he's carrying around a sword.

"You're back?" Henry gasped as I turned him around to face me. "Does this mean you remember?"

"No, no I don't remember but I saw how much time and effort you put into those drawings. Also, one of your pictures really spoke to me. I kept hearing a woman's voice when I looked at it. I don't know who she is, but it felt familiar. Besides you're holding a sword right now so there must be some truth," I joked trying to make light of this crazy situation. "I believe," I stated with a reassuring smile. As we began to walk away we were both hit with a sharp gust of wind, stilling us in our tracks.

"I remember," I mumbled to myself.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Regina's POV_

I opened my eyes to find Snow, David, Zelena, Hook and I were all standing in the middle of the streets of Storybrooke. I looked around in panic knowing this is where Emma will fight Gideon. I saw Emma standing in front of Henry as his back was turned to us. We all took off running down the street to greet them and let them know we are back.

The Charming's pulled Emma in tight as I went for Henry. Emma and I both pulled away from our loved ones to find each other. She held her sword low in one hand as she wrapped her free arm around my neck. I shoved my hands into her warm pockets of her leather jacket, pulling her flush against my body. Our lips connected for a brief moment before I murmured, "God I missed you."

The Savior laughed saying, "Well I didn't remember you soooo...".

We both laughed before I pulled her off to the side.

"So this is the part last time where I gave you some hope speech," I admitted but sighed in relief that she was back.

"Yup, a third way," Emma winked as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Yes Miss Swan, a third way. The third way being that you and I were always meant to be. I love you so much. You and I both know you will come out of this alive. We both know what has to be done, but I just want to remind you, that you're the love of my life. From the moment I first saw you, two seventeen year old girls, young and free, I knew you were more than just someone who would fill a hole in my heart. You were...you are, my everything and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together," I cupped her silky pale cheeks, giving her one more meaningful kiss. She hummed as our lips connected causing a smile to form on my face. I pulled away slowly, "Go get him Em!"

A whirlwind of black smoke took over the streets of Storybrooke. Gideon appeared holding a sword to Snow's neck. Emma pulled away from my hands, running toward her mother. I ran as quickly as possible to Henry and tucked him into my side.

"I promise you Henry, your mother is going to be okay," I confidently confirmed as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I couldn't watch what was about to come. I've already seen this scenario and it almost killed me the first time.

I watched Emma hold out her sword trying to strike fear in Gideon as she circled the man before her. He was the first to make a move as he lunged toward her. She was quick to block him followed by making her own attempt toward him. Each swing was consistently blocked from one another and I was actually surprised at how well she was holding her own with a sword.

Before I knew it, the love of my life tossed her sword aside and it was time. I saw her eyes shift to me before she looked directly back into Gideon's eyes. Her eyes lit up and a heartfelt smile spread wide across her face as she welcomed her destiny. Gideon apologized and I flinched knowing what was to come. I dug my face into my son's shoulder, turning my head to the side. I couldn't watch this, not again.

I heard everyone's gasps and saw the blinding white light shine through. All of downtown lit up from the light pouring out of Emma. I looked directly at Snow to find her completely frozen in shock with her mouth hung open. I turned back around to see Gideon's infamous black smoke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

We all rushed over to Emma, everyone in a panic, except me. I knew Henry would kiss her and she would wake up. Our son knelt down next to his mother and kissed her forehead gently. I waited to see her eyes widen as she gasped for air but that moment never came. Henry whipped around to face me as I realized she didn't wake. It worked last time, why wasn't it working now?

"Mom, you have to kiss her!" Henry shouted, startling me from my thoughts.

"I-..." my mind was racing but the words weren't formulating.

How come Henry woke her before? Now that I think about it, how come Hook didn't run to her side and kiss her? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I walked over to Emma with determination. I knelt down next to the beautiful blonde. I stroked her jawline with my thumb before I leaned forward.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips before I kissed her with all the love I had in my heart. We were all hit with a gust of wind as true love's kiss worked its magic.

"You did it," Henry mumbled breathlessly from behind me.

I heard Emma gasp for air so I began to pull away. Her cold fingers wrapped around the back of my neck as she pulled me closer. A small groan escaped her lips as I kissed her back. At that moment I realized we weren't alone. I stood from the cold pavement below my knees. I held out my hands and finished helping Emma stand up.

"Glad to see you're alright Swan," Killian said as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Thanks Killian," she smiled politely and he nodded in return.

"Now that this is all settled, I'd like to get back to my ship," the former pirate informed us.

We all said our goodbyes to the pirate as he left for the docks. Emma's parents wrapped her up again in their arms for a few more minutes. I don't blame them one bit, I don't know what I would do if I had to watch Henry go through something like that. We eventually all said our goodbyes and made our way home.

 _Emma's POV_

I was hidden beneath Regina's duvet trying to warm up from the bone chilling night. _Damn silk sheets._

"Can we at least talk about flannel sheets? I'm freezing!" I groaned as Regina climbed into the other side of the bed.

"These are just so much nicer Emma."

"You liked my flannel sheets! When I was gone for that month you went out and bought some!" I teased, dragging her body as close as humanly possible. I wanted to steal any warmth she had from her body.

"It's not that cold you big baby," she sassed as she rolled her brown eyes while her hands covered mine.

My girlfriend brought our hands to her plump lips. I watched every second intently, I knew what she was going to do but every moment with her always felt exhilarating. She huffed her warm breath onto my nearly numb fingers. I could feel my body slump further into the bed as I relaxed from her touch. I pulled my hands from hers and made my way to her hips. I felt her black silk nightgown run through my fingers before I found the hem. I skimmed along her thigh with one finger as the fabric bunched up above her ass. I drew random patterns with that same finger against her warm bottom.

"I know something that will warm me up," I mumbled with a stupid grin on my face. The mayor's face was expressionless, which drove me crazy. Honestly, it just turned me on even more.

"And what's that dear?" She asked knowing damn well what I was talking about.

I trailed my roaming finger around her hip across her bikini line. I could feel her body tensing trying to stay perfectly still and calm. I ran my finger over her smooth mound until I reached her silky folds. I could already feel the heat from her desire. I pulled my finger away and said, "I guess if you don't know than I can't help you."

"I guess you can't..." she said confidently before she decided to torture me.

Regina fell to her back and I watched her hand move beneath the thin sheets. I examined her hand coast down her long torso causing my mouth to go dry. _There's no way she's going to do what I think she is, right?_

My heart was pounding against my chest in anticipation. Just watching her was already heating up my body. She slowly slid one leg up causing the sheet to stretch into a tent. I know her hand was down there but her leg was blocking my view.

A small gasp fell from her lips and I swallowed hard. I heard her fingers slide against her slick folds. The sounds of her evident wetness began driving me insane. I wanted to touch her, I wanted to be the one who made her scream out. I could barely see her hand moving but I could imagine what she was doing to herself. I watched her chest rise and fall at a faster pace. Her breathing became erratic as she suppressed another moan while biting her lip.

I could feel the heat between my legs now. My arousal was slowly dripping to my inner thighs. Another moan escaped her throat and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. I ripped the sheet from her goddess figure to have my theories being confirmed.

Olive skin broke out in goosebumps as the cold air hit her warm writhing body. Her long fingers were sliding up and down her entrance, spreading her arousal. I grabbed her wrist as I pulled her hand away from her smooth center.

Regina shot me a look of challenge only adding more fuel to my fire. I slithered on top of her body as I firmly held her wrists above her head. My mouth hovered over her ear as I moaned, "That's my job."

Regina's hips bucked up in response and I licked the shell of her ear. Her core was perfectly aligned with mine as she started grinding into me. I kissed her lips needing every part of this woman right now. We were both frantic for one another's touch. I hardly moved back as I slid her nightgown from her body. I didn't want to be too far from her so I used magic to rid myself from any clothing.

Regina leaned forward capturing our swollen lips once more. Her tongue licked my bottom lip before she sucked it between her teeth. She bit down but the pain was pleasurable as I whimpered in response. I released her wrists so I could cup the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Our bodies were slick with sweat as we slid up and down. I could tell my rhythm was hitting her clit just how she needed it.

Those manicured nails were digging into my ass and I knew I would be bruised tomorrow. Regina's cries were the sexiest noises I've ever heard. She was incoherently mumbling and moaning words together. I know I heard _Emma_ a few times, along with _fuck_ , _harder_ and _more_.

I reached down between our squirming bodies and slid two fingers inside of her. Regina yelled out and I hissed from her nails deep inside my flesh. I moved my fingers in a _come here_ motion hitting her sweet spot as my palm hit her bundle of nerves. I continued grinding against my own hand which only caused more pressure for Regina to bring her to ecstasy. It didn't take long before her inner walls were clenching around my fingers. Her hips bucked forward one last time as she arched her back.

"Fuck Emma!" She screamed as she released all over my hand.

"I'm...cum- fuck..."I gasped as I felt my own release drip down. I retracted from her wet center hearing her whimper in affect. I fell on top of her and buried my face into the pillow that was supporting her head. Regina's arms wrapped around my torso and she squeezed me tight.

"God I love you," she panted before kissing my shoulder.

"I love you," I said breathlessly before I passed out from exhaustion, while she held me tight.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Regina's POV_

"REGINA!" I heard Emma call from down the hall. I jumped in a panic and rushed out our bedroom door.

"He's coming!"

My lips twisted into a pout and I leaned against the door frame as I watched our one year old, naked son stumble as he ran from my wife. His wet blonde hair was sticking out in every which way as his blue eyes sparkled while he giggled. Emma was on her hands and knees chasing him before she decided to fumble to her feet. I stepped into the middle of the hall and bent down.

"He's naked!" Our three year old screamed as she stepped out from her bedroom.

I scooped Caden up into my arms as Emma approached with a towel. Her sleeves were rolled up, her shirt was wet and she looked exhausted. I smiled at the woman before me and kissed her lips.

"Hey! You're kissing my momma!" Colby screamed as she swatted at Emma's leg. We both pulled away laughing and smiling down on our princess.

"Give me him, before he pees everywhere!" Emma said while wrapping our son in his towel. She took him into his room to finish getting him ready. I picked Colby up, squeezing her tight before kissing her cheek.

"I missed you princess!"

"I miss you momma. You back now?" She asked as her head tilted to one side and her big brown eyes full of concern.

"Yes sweetie, I'm back. I had to help your brother with his new place," I explained with a warm smile.

"I know. I gonna miss Henry," she pouted out her bottom lip and all I could see was Emma.

"He'll visit, don't worry okay?" She nodded in return as I placed her down. "Good. Now go play in your room for a little bit before dinner."

"Okay momma!" She squealed as she ran to her bedroom.

I walked down the hall into Caden's room just as Emma was finishing getting him dressed. I sat down next to the two and handed our son a toy car.

"How were the kids? How are you?" I asked knowing how tired she looked.

I left for three days to help Henry move into his new apartment in another small town of Maine. I didn't want to leave her behind but she said it would be too much for the kids to bring along. She exhaled but held the smile on her pale face.

"They were good. Exhausting...but good." I leaned forward to kiss those beautiful thin lips and she hummed in response. Every time I kiss Emma she makes the same sweet sound that sends shivers down my spine. "How is everything with Henry? Is he all settled in?" She questioned as she ran a truck back and forth in front of her lap. I smirked at her childish ways at heart.

"Everything went very well. He's all moved in and I organized everything for him," I explained and she let out a small chuckle. "I still think Violet's moving in and he's neglecting to tell us..." Emma shrugged her shoulders as the corner of her mouth turned into a half smile.

"Even if she does, there's nothing we can do about it, he's an adult now," Emma attempted to reason with me half heartedly because she knows how stubborn I am.

"What if he gets her pregnant? Teenage pregnancy does run in the family," I joked.

"Hey!" Emma pouted and I stole another kiss from those delicious lips. "Besides he's not a teenager anymore Regina."

After dinner, I let Emma take a break from the kids while I put them to bed. I walked into our room to find my gorgeous wife fast asleep. She was slightly snoring and I couldn't help but smile. I got ready for bed and climbed in next to her. On impulse Emma pulled me into her warm embrace. Her nose was buried deep into my hair and I heard her take a deep breath in.

"Mmmm apples..." she murmured in her sleep.

I took a deep breath as well, "mmmm baby spit up..." My wife tried to push me away but I held on tight.

"You're the worst!" We both smiled wide trying to contain our laughter. Emma jumped on top of me as she held my arms to the side. She slid her body up and down mine. "Now you can smell like baby spit up too!"

"How dare you speak to a queen that way," I spat.

"What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?"

"Don't test me Miss Swan!"

"Miss Swan _Mills_!" She demanded and I could no longer keep a straight face. I love hearing her say our name.

Her lips came crashing into mine as I moaned in appreciation. Those thin lips never left mine when she mumbled, "three days is too long...undress."

Our eyes locked and never strayed away as I sat up underneath her. She straddled my legs as I pulled off one of Emma's old concert T shirts that I love to wear to bed. She tried to hold my gaze but I could tell her eyes wanted to look down. I bit my lower lip watching her struggle to stay focused. Those green eyes full of lust fell to my naked breasts. Her hips lifted as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of my lace underwear. She wasted no time sliding them off before she undressed herself.

Emma stayed firm on my lap as she kissed me passionately. Her fingers slid up and down my slick entrance. I mimicked her very moves. Her hips began thrusting forward and backward across my legs as my fingers gently slipped inside. She broke our kiss as her head fell forward.

"Oh god Regina..." she groaned with pleasure.

I smiled and placed my free fingers to my lips, "Ssshhhh..." Emma bit down on her own lip to contain herself. I pulled that sexy lip from her teeth and kissed the swollen skin. Suddenly my wife froze in place.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought I heard..."

"Mommies!!!" Colby screamed out from down the hall. Our foreheads connected as we tried to stay quiet, hoping she might fall back asleep.

"Mommies!!!" Emma's head flung back as she looked towards the ceiling shaking her head in frustration. We both groaned and whimpered knowing we had to get up.

"I'll go." I kissed Emma's cheek as she climbed off my lap. I tossed Emma's T shirt back on along with her yoga pants. I walked down the brightly lit hallway toward Colby's room. We always leave the hall light on as a nightlight for our children.

When I entered, Colby was already climbing out of her bed. I picked her up and instantly felt how warm she was.

"Princess you're burning up. Do you feel sick?" I asked as I felt her forehead and cheeks.

"My tummy," she cried while her stomach muscles clenched tightly. I knew what was to come so I ran with her to the bathroom. "Momma I don't like it," she cried as I held her over the toilet.

"I know sweetie. It will all be over soon."

I rubbed her back as she threw up violently. I hate these moments, when my children are sick and there's nothing I can do to help them. I wish I could trade places with her.

"Hey, what happened?" Emma asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Mommy," Colby cried as she continued with her head in the toilet. Emma walked over placing the back of her hand on Colby's face.

"Oh baby girl, mommy's going to get you some medicine."

Emma looked me in the eyes and I nodded while holding on tight to our daughter. Emma ran downstairs to get some medicine while I wiped Colby down with a cold wash cloth. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat, so I peeled them off of her sticky body. I picked Colby up and carried her into our room. I gave her a t shirt to sleep in, hoping it would cool her body down. I placed her in our bed and gently tucked her in. I climbed in next to her and she wiggled closer to lay on my chest. Emma returned with the medicine and Colby's blanket and favorite teddy bear.

After we gave Colby her medicine Emma climbed into bed with us. Colby fell asleep fast in between Emma and I. I watched as Emma hummed into our daughter's ear and lightly rubbed her back to soothe her. I swear I fall more in love with this woman everyday. Emma slowly drifted to sleep and I smiled as I watched both of my girls sleep next to me.

I thank my lucky stars everyday for my beautiful family. Emma and I are lucky enough to live in a world with magic and Dr. Whale. With all his science experiments he was able to come up with a way to fuse mine and Emma's eggs together. Along with finding out a way to cure my body from that potion I took all those years ago. So with the help from Dr. Whale, a sperm donor and artificial insemination, Emma and I were able to create our babies with both our DNA.

I carried Caden and Emma carried Colby. The funny thing is Colby looks just like me with her brown hair and big brown eyes and Caden is all Emma, with blonde hair but his eyes shift from blue to green. Emma and I are so blessed with three wonderful children. Her parents, who are so supportive and loving.

"I can hear you thinking," Emma whispered into the silence. I turned my head slightly to see her eyes closed causing me to smile and shake my head. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Can you believe at this moment in time we were being held hostage by that mirror?" She simply giggled softly to herself.

"I'm so glad that happened. This life is a million times better than the other one. I can't even picture my life without you and our babies now," she whispered.

"I love you Emma, I have for a thousand years."

"I'll love you for a thousand more," she said with me as she grinned.


End file.
